Matchmaker
by Alisa180
Summary: *Revised* Cordelia is a case of unreciprocated love. Robin has a problem, and she's willing to play matchmaker to fix it. And Cordelia is the perfect candidate. Eventual ChromxCordelia.
1. Chapter 1

This is a pure 'what-if' story. Basically, what if Cordelia was somehow able to get together with Chrom? It's going to take some sheer willpower from the resident tactician, who has a lot to gain from the pairing. And it's not going to be easy. Robin is female in this story and is the default female model.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening

* * *

Robin was sick of the rumors.

They all said the same thing. 'They have to be an item!' 'Something is there for sure.' 'I think it's romantic, and it makes so much sense!'

For reasons she understood, everyone seemed to believe she and Chrom had some sort of romantic spark. It was easy to see why. The amnesiac, found and taken in by the kind prince, becoming his closest friend and companion. It had all the markings of an epic romance. No wonder people believed there had to be something between them.

It couldn't be further from the truth. Robin wasn't interested in Chrom that way at all. In fact, no man had struck her fancy as far she remembered (which wasn't much, to be honest). But her denial made people even more insistent. They were convinced she would come to terms with her 'feelings' at some point.

Robin would have ignored it all, pushed it aside, and let it burn out. Except she happened to eavesdrop on one of Sumia's conversations,

"I think Robin and Chrom would be wonderful together. I admit, I do possess some feelings for him myself, but I feel there is so much more between them that I doubt my own feelings compare."

Sumia had been the favored candidate for Chrom before Robin came along. If even she believed the tactician and her commander belonged together, then Robin was in trouble.

She had to fix this. She had a good idea how, too. She was a strategist, she could think of a good plan to solve her rumor-mill generated romantic issues. She planned to give the gossipers a pairing with Chrom even more tempting than Sumia had ever been. And, with luck, more than Robin as well.

Robin found the keystone to the plan tending to her mount in the corral. She gazed at her pegasus, brushing its white coat, making sure she got every speck of dirt. She was a perfectionist in every way, even making sure her mount was in as good condition as possible.

Robin coughed, "Cordelia."

The redhead startled and turned around. She smiled at the tactician, "Hello Robin. Did you need something?" She wore full armor, which meant she had finished training already. She probably planned to do some other chore after her pegasus was taken care of.

"Actually yes." Robin looked around. Not out here, where so many people could listen in. A plan like this had to be between her and Cordelia. "When you're done here, would you mind coming to my tent? There's something I need to discuss with you."

Cordelia nodded, "Of course. I will finish up and come as quickly as I can." As serious as ever. A small, sadistic part of Robin looked forward to seeing that serious outer shell break in half.

Robin thanked her and left the corral, heading towards her tent. She wanted to review some of her books while waiting for Cordelia. The battles they encountered were hard. As the chief tactician of the Sheherds, Robin did her best not to crack under the pressure. She studied whatever she could to improve her strategies and avoid loss of life.

On her way, she bumped into the source of her troubles.

"Oh, hello Robin," Chrom said, smiling at her.

"Good day Chrom," Robin replied, "Done with your training already?"

The prince darted his eyes away, "Er, yes, I think I'm done for the day."

His voice and manner indicated something had happened and she guessed what. She groaned, "Don't tell me you broke another training dummy."

"Actually, I punctured a few holes in the nearby tents…" He said.

"How did you…?" Robin shook her head. The tents near Chrom's training area were reinforced for that reason, "Is there anything that you can't break?"

He chuckled, "I can't break my own sword thankfully. Falchion is nigh invulnerable."

"Which is probably why they entrusted you with it in the first place," Robin muttered. She observed the prince. He was handsome, she admitted. Kind too, always willing to give others a chance, to say nothing of everything he had done for her. It was easy to see the attraction others had for him. Attraction she didn't have.

They were close friends, nothing more. She didn't want anything more, and doubted she ever would. But, she feared what the gossip could set in motion. The talk was growing into expectation, and those expectations could lead towards disaster. That was why she had to do this.

Chrom frowned, "Is something bothering you?"

She forced a smile, "I'm fine. I just need some rest is all. I'll probably read some then take a nap before supper."

He eyed her. He knew her well, and picked up on the subtle cues that told him she wasn't saying everything. She relaxed when his eyes softened, "Just remember you can talk to me about anything."

Not about this. Talking about the gossip around camp could lead her down a path she didn't want to tread. She doubted Chrom was even aware of the rumors, the dunce. He was a fantastic commander and her dear friend, but, when it came to social matters, sometimes he was more dense than a stone.

Still, she said, "I know," and left for her tent. She hoped what she planned worked, for both of their sakes.

* * *

Cordelia walked through the camp, towards Robin's tent. Why did the tactician want to see her? Did she do something wrong, perhaps? The thought made her panic. What if she had screwed up somehow without knowing it? She cast her mind to anything that warranted a private talk with the tactician.

She bumped into someone. Ack, she hadn't been watching where she was going! She snapped to attention,

"Sorry," she said, "I wasn't paying attention I…" her words died in her throat.

"It's alright," Chrom said, smiling at her, "Are you going somewhere Cordelia?"

Her words stuck in her throat. She didn't know how to make them un-stick. Her face became hot. It wasn't often she was close to Chrom outside of battle. She could never get over how handsome he looked, nor how kind and forgiving his personality was.

He frowned, "Are you alright? You looked flushed."

She managed to squeak out, "I-I'm fine Chrom! Perfectly fine!" Damn her! Why couldn't she just talk normally near him? Why did she always get so flustered?

He gave her a skeptical look, "Are you sure? You aren't sick or anything are you?"

"N-no, of course not, I'm just…" She wanted to stay and talk, try to have an actual conversation. But Robin wanted her. And she was going to embarrass herself if this conversation continued. "I was on my way to Robin's tent. She wanted to see me for something. I best not keep her waiting!"

"Ah," Her insides melted as he waved a hand, "You best not then. Carry on."

"Yes sir!" She bolted. A safe distance away, she slowed down and sighed. Why couldn't she have a normal talk with him? Every time she got close, she fell to pieces. But…

"It could never work," Cordelia told herself, as she reached Robin's tent, "I know that his feelings lie elsewhere. I need to give up on these dreams eventually."

She entered Robin's tent. She wasn't surprised to find the strategist with her nose in a book. She was always reading, studying hard to ensure no one got killed on the battlefield. She looked up when Cordelia entered.

"Cordelia, fantastic!" Robin closed her book and set it aside. She gestured to a chair nearby, "Take a seat, I want to talk about something."

Cordelia tried not to gulp as she sat down, "Did I do something wrong?"

Robin frowned, "No, whatever gave you that idea?"

"It's just that you wanted to talk to me in private, in your tent," Cordelia fidgeted, "I figured that you wanted to scold me for something."

To her surprise, Robin chuckled, "I can see where you would get the impression. But actually, you've been doing wonderfully. You are your own worst critic Cordelia, but if it means anything, I think you are among the finest in Shepherds."

Cordelia bowed her head. She wasn't all that great. Everyone said so, but she wasn't. She wasn't able to save her knight-sisters, she wasn't able to have the man she loved…No, 'finest' wasn't a word she would use for herself.

"I have a good reason for asking for you, but first off," Robin stood from her chair and walked over to the tent flap. She peeked out and glanced around. She withdrew and tied the flap shut, indicating the person inside did not want to be disturbed. "We don't want anyone to listen in on our conversation."

Cordelia cocked her head, "What's going on?"

Robin faced her and took a deep breath, "Cordelia, I have a problem. It's a fairly large problem, but I think I have the solution, and it involves you. I am going to help you with something."

The Pegasus knight furrowed her brow, "Help me with what?"

"Allow me to cut to the chase. I am going to get you together with Chrom."

A silence fell over the tent. Cordelia stared at Robin, not quite comprehending what she heard. What? What did the other woman say?

"What do you mean…?" Cordelia asked, shaky. She couldn't mean…!

"Exactly what I said," Robin walked over to her desk, "I am going to help you with your romantic troubles."

"B-but!" Damn her stammer! "W-we could never be! It would never work out!"

"There's a chance not, but you won't know until you try, hm?" Robin shuffled some papers.

"But he likes someone else!" Cordelia insisted, "You, for example! Everyone says that he has feelings for you!"

Robin froze. She fixated on the redhead, "Gods Cordelia, don't tell me you also believe that gossip."

"But isn't it true?" Cordelia asked, "I've seen you two together. You make a wonderful couple. You would be so happy together!"

Robin shook her head hard, "No, no, no! No we would not!"

"But isn't that denial?" Cordelia asked, "It sounds like you are like me, except you actually have a chance!"

"The difference between me and you Cordelia," Robin said, an edge to her tone, "Is that I am not in love with Chrom! Not even close to it!"

"But..." Cordelia's thoughts stumbled. Robin didn't like Chrom that way? How couldn't she? "The way you two are always together, the way you always treat each other…"

Robin rubbed her forehead, shutting her eyes, "Is it really so hard for people to believe that we are simply friends? Very close friends, mind you, but nothing more?" She opened them, "And I would like to keep it that way. I do not have any kind of romantic feelings for Chrom, Cordelia, and I doubt I ever will. But," she sighed, "That does not stop all of the talk."

Cordelia took in everything Robin said. She had no romantic intentions towards Chrom? But everyone thought she did. Or that she would with time.

"You do have a problem, don't you?" Cordelia said in a quiet tone, "When did you realize the full extent of it?"

"I overheard Sumia," Robin said, "Even she thinks we belong together. That was when I knew that I needed to take a more proactive approach," she rifled through her papers again, "The best way to deflect that kind of rumor, is substance of an actual going on. If Chrom is with someone else, it might finally stop of the gears of this talk."

"But why me?" Cordelia asked, "Why not Sumia?" Everyone knew Sumia and Chrom had a spark between them. Wouldn't the other Pegasus knight be the better candidate?

"What part of 'Even Sumia thinks we belong together' did you not get?" Robin asked, "And in any case, she is moving on already. I saw her with Frederick the other day."

"But certainly-"

The tactician cut her off, "Remember what I said Cordelia, the best way to counter rumor is with substance. And very good substance. Certainly, there are other girls, but I doubt they would generate the talk I need. You, on the other hand," she looked Cordelia up and down, "Almost everyone in camp knows that you have been in love with Chrom for a very long time, and that those feelings seem fated to be unrequited. However, if that were to change…"

Cordelia shook her head, "He could never return my feelings. Never."

"Never say never," Robin said, pulling out the paper she had searched for, "Even if he does never come to love you, I think you would be better for it to at least try. Whether it works or not, it will still have all of the markings of a love story to rival the one that people believe that I am in. And that will be enough.

"But you mustn't think of the worst. Instead, you must think of the best. Think what would happen if he were to come to love you. Is this not worth trying for that possibility alone?"

Cordelia lowered her head. Here Robin was, willing to play matchmaker for both of their benefits. Anyone else would jump at such an opportunity. But herself…she didn't feel worthy of the man she loved.

"Tell you what," Robin said, with a gentle smile, "Think it over a bit and then come tell me what you think. I understand why you feel reluctant, but I want you to keep this in mind. Are you really willing to let that sense of unworthiness ruin a chance at happiness?"

Cordelia stiffened. Robin had a point. Several good points. Yet why couldn't she bring herself to take her up on it? "I think I will mull over it a bit."

"Alright," Robin looked over the paper in her hand, "In that case, that is all I need you for. I'm glad we had a chance to talk."

"What is that?" Cordelia asked, pointing to the paper Robin held.

"Just some preliminary ideas in better dealing with some of those Risen outbreaks," she said, "Those things do not know rest, even with the war against Plegia. I need to optimize us a bit better so that we aren't left scrambling after each unexpected occurrence."

The Pegasus knight chuckled, "You carry so much on your shoulders. I want you to know that you have my respect for it. Mine and everyone else's."

Robin smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

* * *

Cordelia laid awake in her tent, thinking over the events of the day.

Robin did not like Chrom that way. A part of Cordelia was relieved. Another part of her felt silly for listening to the talk and believing it. Like Robin said, it was all gossip and rumors. But such things could be damaging in the long run, which was why she had made Cordelia the offer.

But could Cordelia accept it? She believed she and Chrom could never work out. Robin believed otherwise. Did that count for anything? Cordelia wanted it to. She wanted to believe so much it hurt.

But a part of her hesitated. The part of her that always whispered doubts and uncertainties in her ears. It told her she wasn't good enough, that she was never good enough, and nothing she did would ever change that.

Was she willing to let that part of her ruin her chance at love, Robin had asked? Would she let it keep her from making that leap of faith?

She steeled her resolve. No, she wouldn't. If Robin believed there was a chance, she would take it. She wouldn't let her self-esteem ruin this opportunity. She would trust Robin's instincts and hope for the best. And even if the best didn't occur, at least she could live knowing that she tried.

So, what was she waiting for?

* * *

"Robin?"

"Hm?" Robin looked up from her notes. Cordelia stood there, her hands fidgeting but her eyes firm. Around them, the camp clamored, raised voices and shouts filling the air. Risen had been spotted nearby, and heading straight for a village. Robin was finalizing the last details of who to send out, and how they would handle the fight.

"I apologize if this is bad timing," the Pegasus knight said, "But I have decided to accept your offer. I will listen to what you have planned after this battle is won."

Cordelia was going to do this? Yes! Robin smirked, "Actually this is excellent timing."

"Hm?" Cordelia blinked.

"I was originally going to send Sumia for this, but you will do perfectly," Robin tapped her notes, "The area up ahead is rocky, and with poor footing. But the Risen spotted are made up mostly of wyvern riders. They won't have a problem. Ourselves, on the other hand, could encounter trouble. I am sending both Ricken and Miriel out with wind magic and armed escorts. Poor terrain tends not to deter magic users. Lissa will be serving as your cleric for the fight. But most importantly, we need a Pegasus knight to accompany Chrom."

"Hah?" Cordelia squeaked, taken off guard, "Why?"

"His Falchion is exceptionally good at taking out wyverns," Robin explained, "But the terrain will slow him down with a flier escort. Hence, why I need you with him."

Cordelia stumbled over herself, "B-but, so soon? I mean, why?"

"If you don't feel up for it, I can still have Sumia do it," Robin said. They just needed one Pegasus knight out there, it didn't matter which one.

"No!" Cordelia exclaimed, "No, I'll do it. Fighting together makes people closer, right? So I need to learn to work with Chrom if I want to be with him."

"I think it's a start, yes," Robin nodded, pleased. Having Chrom and Cordelia start working together more often on the battlefield was the vital first step. Like Cordelia said, fighting together strengthened bonds. Robin often received requests for certain team-ups from those who wished to know someone else better. She obligated them whenever it didn't affect her overall strategy.

This wouldn't be easy. Cordelia became a flustered mess when in the same room as Chrom. Never mind talking to him. Time would tell just how much of a problem that would be.

"Join the others that are preparing to go out," Robin pointed to where the others gathered, "And get ready. I'm going to come around in a moment once I've finalized our strategy."

* * *

Cordelia was grateful for her laser-like focus when fighting. The rush of battle cleared her head and allowed her to focus. It prevented her from getting hung up on the fact that Chrom rode right behind her.

"We need to take out the more powerful of these things before they can reach the others," he said. The Risen wyvern riders swooped around the battlefield. Below them, the others shot the Risen down. "Robin said that we should prioritize the ones with throwing weapons."

"There's one over there," Cordelia said, spotting a wyvern rider with a hand axe. And heading straight for Lissa.

"Get us over there!" Cordelia didn't need to be told twice. She urged her Pegasus toward the enemy. The wyvern hissed as they got close, turning to meet them. Falchion drove through it, squelching The rider dissolved into puffs of vile smoke.

Incredible, Chrom was. Cordelia's throat constricted, and her heart sped up. She forced herself to focus. More Risen remained to be purged.

They got a couple more wyvern riders, before they focused on the ground units. A couple of myrmidons and mages accompanied the wyvern riders, and they would harry the other Shepherds if allowed.

By the time they finished with the ground forces, two wyvern riders remained. Miriel and Ricken made for them. Cordelia relaxed a little. As soon as those riders were gone, they could return to camp for healing and debriefing.

A loud screech sent a chill down her spine. "What the?" Cordelia turned her head at Chrom's voice. Her heart sank. More Risen wyvern riders headed straight for them. Where did they come from? She didn't give herself much time to think, as she directed her mount toward the new enemies. How did they get so far from the others?

Her stomach dropped as one of the riders attacked Miriel. She turned her mount, intent on helping the mage and her escort. A roar nearly deafened her. A rider dropped down, almost on top of them. Chrom tried to react, his sword moving too slow. The rider's axe came down.

"Chrom!" She didn't think, only moved, maneuvering her mount to get the prince out of the way. The new position placed her in the path of the weapon. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, as the axe buried itself deep into her shoulder. The Falchion drive itself into the enemy and the Risen disappeared. On the ground below, the other wyvern riders were destroyed by Ricken, and two new arrivals. One was Virion, the archer's bow making quick work of the Risen. The other, to her surprise, was Robin, using powerful wind magic.

The last of the riders vanished. Cordelia tried to ignore her shoulder pain, as she guided her pegasus to the ground. The landing jarred her, and she gritted her teeth. Behind her, Chrom dismounted. She hissed as she slid off, her injury flaring.

"Are you alright?" Chrom looked…worried. For her! Ah, she loved being the focus of such a look. She pushed the thought away.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice weaker than she liked. She resisted the urge to grip her shoulder, "It's nothing that Lissa can't heal up."

"Are you two alright!?" Robin converged on the pair, concern and a hint of panic creasing her face, "When I saw those other wyvern riders come out of nowhere like that…Neither of you are badly hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Cordelia," Chrom gestured to the pegasus knight. Her face heated.

Robin was at Cordelia's side in an instant, "Any injuries? Nothing too serious I hope!"

Cordelia wanted to say she was fine, but doing so would worry the tactician more when she found out the truth. "My shoulder," Cordelia said, "One of those riders managed it gets its blade in fairly deep…" A bolt of pain went through it and she grasped it, "I can wait, there are others who will need healing, like Miriel…"

Robin examined the injury, and her panic grew more pronounced, "Cordelia, that's a serious wound! I'll get Lissa here right away!"

"But, Miriel…" Another bolt of pain and Cordelia collapsed. She leaned against her mount. It nickered and craned its head to nudge her.

"Cordelia!" Chrom kneeled next to her, and the heat in her face increased.

"I'm getting Lissa," Robin declared, her tone brooking no argument, "Chrom, stay here and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." She placed a hand over her face, "Gods, what a disaster…" She ran to fetch Lissa.

Chrom gazed after her, "I'm going to have to talk with her later. When things go south, she tends to shoulder more of the blame then she should."

"I've noticed," Cordelia said, "But there were no deaths, as usual. She is truly brilliant, being able to adjust her strategy so quickly. We are lucky to have her."

"Indeed," the prince agreed before turning his attention back to the injured rider, "I wanted to thank you. Your quick thinking saved me. You did well today, and you should take a little pride in yourself for it."

Was it just her, or did it get even hotter? "I-I only did what was required of me," she said, again damning how her words never came out right around him, "I have no need of thanks."

"Well, you have my thanks anyway."

The heat intensified. Oh gods, she was going to embarrass herself in about five seconds. Lissa's voice cut through the air,"Cleric! Coming through!" Cordelia mentally thanked the healer as she rushed over, staff in hand.

While Lissa tended to her, Chrom left to track down Robin. According to Lissa, the tactician was scurrying around, checking on each Shepard involved in the battle. Cordelia watched him leave, wistful.

It would be wonderful if she could have his heart. But she still didn't see how.

* * *

"You did the best you could given the circumstances. There were no deaths, and everyone who was injured is healing up fine. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Robin chuckled, "Says the pot to the kettle." She and Cordelia had returned to her tent. Robin was exhausted, for lack of a better word. Seeing those wyvern riders sneak up on the group sent out almost stopped her heart. Thank the gods she was able to get herself and Virion out there in time. "You don't have to tell me that. I already got the talk from Chrom earlier, and he'll do it again as many times as he feels he needs to."

Cordelia wrung her hands in her seat, "He really does care for you," she said, "It would be so easy for that kind of feeling to become romantic…"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Robin confessed, shaking her head. She picked up a stack of papers nearby and began flipping through them, "Enough of that though, how did it go on your end?"

Cordelia blushed, "Well, I think? I always seem to lose most of my composure around him…Ah, how am I to win his affections when I can barely speak to him? How is he to love someone like me at all, I wonder?"

Robin clucked her tongue, "None of that 'not good enough' thing now. Although you being so flustered could be a problem. You'll have to learn to relax. I'll help you with that." Robin scanned the papers, analysis of various marching routes, "We will be reaching the border of Regna Ferox soon. We will likely encounter more Risen along the way. I am going to keep you and Chrom together for a while, as much as possible. Also," she paused, "Perhaps you would be willing to join the two of us in the mess tent tomorrow? You might be able to handle your fluster better if I coach you and remain close at hand."

Cordelia gulped, "Are you certain that you…I….that we will be able to make this work? There are so many things that could go wrong…"

"Have a little faith Cordelia," Robin replied, "I believe that we can make this work. As long as you are willing, believe me when I say that I am not one to give up easily!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening

* * *

"Okay. First things first, deep breaths."

Cordelia obliged, the slight nip in the air refreshing. She and Robin stood outside the mess tent. The smell of soup drifted from inside, most of the camp gathered for supper.

Bits of snow were scattered all across the ground. Tomorrow, they would reach Regna Ferox proper, where they would request further aid for the war. The mood in the camp had been growing more and more somber as they grew closer to Ferox, all of them being reminded of the larger situation at hand. They were at war with Plegia, and the Plegians were already within Ylisse's borders. They had already claimed Cordelia's knight-sisters, and who knew how many others. It had been nice, to focus on just the Risen for a while, but they now had to return to business.

"Listen to me," Robin said, "Tonight is as much about keeping Chrom's mind off of things as it is getting you two to have a conversation without you passing out."

"That's right," Cordelia muttered, "The exalt…" Exalt Emmeryn, Chrom's older sister, had chosen to stay behind in Ylisstol to support her people rather than retreat to a safer location. It was easy to imagine the worst with the Plegian army bearing down on them.

"He'd been doing very well mood-wise but he's sunk right back into the doldrums," Robin risked a peek inside the mess tent, "I'm going to be right next to you for emotional support, so I'm hoping that will help your nerves a little. In addition, you two together in the mess tent is bound to kick up some talk." Cordelia gulped as Robin turned to enter the tent, "Alright, let's go."

Inside, the air was filled with the chatter of soldiers and Shepherds. Sumia discussed something with Sully. Vaike sat with Miriel, and boasted about something. Miriel watched, and made a comment as she adjusted her glasses. Robin couldn't hear, but it made Vaike stop and search for something to say. Ricken sat nearby and watched in fascination.

Maribelle sat across from Lissa, the pair taking tea together. Stahl talked with Frederick and Lon'qu. Gaius chewed through some sweets, while Donnel watched from his seat across from him. Virion spoke with Panne, whose head turned away from him while she munched on a carrot.

Chrom sat by himself, waiting for them. Upon seeing him, she stopped cold. He was so handsome, so dashing, and she was about to be close to him outside of a combat situation. She pinked at the thought. She was no longer sure if she could do this.

Robin got a couple of steps before stopping, glancing back. She reached and grabbed the redhead's arm, pulling her towards the table. "Good evening, Chrom," Robin said.

Chrom turned his head in their direction and smiled, though his eyes remained weary. Cordelia's feet rooted. Robin dragged her over and seated them both across from the prince.

"Good evening Robin, Cordelia," he nodded to both of them. Cordelia flushed even as her heart swelled. Gods, this was going to kill her, wasn't it?

Robin nudged Cordelia, and gave the pegasus knight a pointed look. Cordelia took a deep breath.

"H-have you been doing alright lately, Captain..?" She managed to get out. It wasn't lost on her that she had defaulted to a more formal title. She saw Robin giving her a small smile from the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She cast Robin a helpless look, but the tactician munched on an apple from a nearby basket. She spared the pegasus knight a glance that read, 'You KNOW what to say next.'

Cordelia took another shaky breath, "Y-you've been acting...distant lately...I-it's been worrying a lot of us. Especially me..." The last bit slipped out and her face warmed. This close, she couldn't miss the burden weighing down on the prince. It saddened her that he had to go through something like this.

Chrom sighed, "I don't mean to worry anyone. It's just that..." He trailed off and shook his head, shoulders curling forward.

He was depressed over the situation with his sister, which was understandable. She had to do something, help somehow. In a fit of inspiration that surprised her, she said, "I've had to leave behind family too."

Chrom's eyes shot to her. She started to crumble under them. A hand squeezed hers. Robin had reached over under the table and took her hand, still looking away. Cordelia drew strength from the tactician's presence.

"I had to leave behind my knight-sisters," Cordelia said, "It...it was horrible. The wound is still fresh, and I feel that the guilt will haunt me for days to come." She took a breath, gathering her courage, "But I am still fighting for their sakes. You can ask no less from yourself. You can also take comfort in knowing that your sister, unlike my own, still lives, and that there is hope that she will come out of this alive."

A glance at Robin told Cordelia that those words had been an excellent thing to say. Chrom's own expression softened.

"That's right," he muttered, "I suppose amongst my own self-pity, I forgot that I am not the only one to have suffered this way. I'm sorry Cordelia."

"Y-You don't have to apologize," She had to say what she needed before her burst of nerves faded, "Many of us have already have lost much during this war, it is true. But you need to know that we will all fight to ensure that such loss will cease."

"Yes, this is true, I..." Chrom shook his head, "You'll have to excuse me," he stood up.

Robin spoke up for the first time, giving Chrom a look, "Where are you going? You haven't even eaten yet!"

"I don't have much of an appetite tonight, sorry."

"That's not a good excuse!" the tactician snapped, "You need your strength Chrom, we're going to be up early tomorrow."

"I'll eat something later," He passed Robin, and stopped by Cordelia. Her heart pounded and her face flushed, "Thank you for your words Cordelia, I shall keep them in mind."

He walked away. She felt dizzy. That...had gone well! She managed to hold a conversation with him! He even thanked her for her comments! Despite the grim undertones of what occurred, she was so happy she could burst.

She heard Robin from somewhere in the distance, "That idiot." Darkness edged on Cordelia's vision, "We'll have to bring him some of tonight's soup later. Honestly! Um, Cordelia? Are you feeling okay?"

The pegasus knight managed to say, "Better than okay..." before her entire world went dark.

* * *

"Dang," Sully said, as she observed Cordelia on the infirmary bed, "I was just telling Sumia that it was a miracle that she didn't pass out when I saw her talking to Chrom. Guess I spoke too soon."

"That makes two of us," Robin muttered. She was proud of Cordelia for dinner today. She had done a wonderful job, and said words Chrom needed to hear. Of course, it turned out the whole thing was too much for her to take after all. "Thanks for helping us get her in here Sully."

"Not a problem," The caliver said, "It's about dang time she made a move though!"

"I was actually really surprised," Sumia said, standing nearby, "Cordelia normally gets way too nervous to even get near Chrom. I wonder what caused the sudden surge of confidence? I'm really happy for her though!" Her eyes glimmered, "Things around camp are certainly getting really interesting!"

Oh gods, tonight was going to stir up gossip of a smoldering love triangle or something. Robin wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut. Anything she said on the subject of her perceived love life could fan of the flames of the rumors even further. No, a love triangle was a more ideal situation.

She picked her words with care, "It's too bad Cordelia passed out. She was planning on delivering some soup to his tent later. He hasn't eaten anything tonight because he's been so worried about his sister."

Sumia's eyes sparkled. Bingo. "Oh, I'll deliver it for her! There's plenty of leftovers, I'll just grab a bowl and take it to him."

The statement that she was doing it for Cordelia wasn't lost on Robin. If Sumia preferred her best friend to be with her longtime crush, it would be a huge asset in Robin's scheme. After all, for Sumia, what was an imagined epic romance to her closest friend having a real chance at the man she loved?

"You sure you're going to be able to deliver it without tripping?" Sully asked, looking skeptical.

"I'm sure I'll be fine!" Sumia assured the cavalier, "I'm going to get some now before Stahl or someone else eats the rest of it. Tonight's soup was amazing, and I wouldn't be surprised to see people going back for seconds." The brunette stumbled trying to leave. She picked herself up, and continued on.

Sully sighed, "I better go make sure she doesn't hurt herself," she looked over at Robin, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here with Cordelia," Robin replied, "I want to make sure that she's okay. I'll leave once Lissa comes back."

Sully shrugged, "Suit yourself." She left the tent.

Robin sighed, but couldn't stop a small smile. With tonight, the plan was off to an excellent start. Cordelia's nerves needed work, but tonight had shown overcoming them wasn't impossible. The possibility of the plan succeeding was there. Robin worked out what to do next when Cordelia stirred.

"Ohhhh…" Cordelia's eyes blinked open, "Where am I?"

"In the infirmary tent," Robin stated, watching for Cordelia's reaction.

Cordelia shot upright. She swayed, and Robin steadied her with one hand, "Easy," the tactician muttered, "Don't push yourself."

"I passed out!" Cordelia gasped, "Like a heroine from a romance novel! Oh gods, how embarrassing. Please tell me that…"

"Chrom didn't see," Robin assured her, and the redhead breathed out a sigh of relief, "But he's probably going to hear about it. Sumia just went to deliver some food to him in your name."

Cordelia groaned, flopping onto the cot, "How humiliating..."

"Cordelia, listen to me," the redhead turned her head to face Robin, "Aside from you passing out right after the conversation, tonight actually went really well. For one, it was sufficient proof-of-concept that you CAN overcome your problems of nerves around Chrom, to an extent at least. That is significant. Between continuing to work together in the field and holding more conversations, we will make progress."

Cordelia stared at the ceiling. After a few moments, she said, "I-I'm starting to have second thoughts about this. After what happened tonight..."

Her lack of self-esteem was showing again, and Robin had to put a stop to it now, "Tell me this, how did you feel when you passed out?"

A pause, "Wonderful," the pegasus knight admitted, "Absolutely wonderful. I know that the discussion was somewhat grim, but the whole time I was thinking in the back of my head, 'If I could just stay close to him like this, I'll be happy.'" Cordelia sighed, "He was so depressed...I wanted to try to see if I could, I don't know, somehow lift that burden that he carries. Or at least help him that so he didn't have to do it alone. I don't think I did a very good job of that," she sighed again, covering her face with her arm, "I'm pathetic, I know."

"You're not pathetic," Robin whispered, "You truly care for Chrom, and truly love him. Just the other day, you told me that you believed that he had feelings for someone else, and did not want to try because of that. That, and what you just told me informs me that you truly care for his happiness. You believe that you are not good enough for him, that you won't be able to give him the happiness that you think he deserves. I say that is all the more reason to make this work."

Cordelia peeked at tactician. Robin patted her arm, "Get some rest tonight. Tomorrow, we're going to meet with the khans and make our plans to drive out the Plegian's from Ylisse's borders. It's going to be a long day, and you'll want to be at full strength."

Robin stood from her seat and exited the tent. The night air chilled her, making her pull up the hood of her cloak. The sky provided a clear view of the star. She sent prayer to the gods that Cordelia wouldn't lose her confidence now. Robin needed Cordelia to keep going through with this.

Robin surprised herself when she yawned. She needed to follow her own advice and get some sleep. On her way to her tent, she spotted Sumia with Sully. She couldn't make out what they said, but they came from the same direction as Chrom's tent. Sumia had delivered the soup without incident.

Robin smiled to herself. Yes, there were bumps in the road, but things were going well.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening

* * *

Robin later admitted she believed her thoughts that night had jinxed them. Cordelia didn't blame her.

In Regna Ferox, the khans' spies had reported Ylisstol had fallen. Exalt Emmeryn had been captured by the Plegians, and taken across their borders. She was scheduled to be executed within the moon.

Chrom had, upon hearing the news, ordered they were to go to Plegia to rescue the exalt. Robin had taken responsibility for forming the plan to get them into Plegia and conduct the rescue mission. The Shepherds now marched towards Plegia.

All of this was on top of Cordelia's own personal situation. The evening the army began its march towards Plegia, Chrom had approached her.

"Cordelia?" She had been tending to some weapons, and had jumped out of her skin at his voice. She twirled.

"Y-y-yes Chrom?" She asked, already feeling the heat rise. What did he want to talk to her about?

Chrom frowned, "Are you feeling alright? You seem awfully flushed..."

"I-I'm fine!" She assured him, "Was there something you needed?"

"Well, for one, Sumia informed me that you passed out the other night. I wanted to make sure that you were doing alright."

She had mixed feelings about his concern, "I'm doing fine," she assured him, "It was just..." she grasped for the words, "It was nothing. Really! I'm fine!"

He still seemed skeptical, but he let it go. "The other thing I wanted to say is, thank you."

She blinked, "Huh? For what?"

"For your words the other night," he explained, taking on a determined look, "After what's happened, I've realized...I cannot give up so easily. It is like you said, my sister is still alive. And I need to do everything in my power to keep it that way. I cannot let myself bear the guilt for something that had not yet happened."

"Chrom..." Cordelia whispered. He was trying to assure himself that he would be able to rescue the exalt.

"All I can do is have faith, in Robin, in myself, and in everyone who is willing to help us. That and do my best," he smiled at her, and her insides melted, "Your words the other night helped me realize this. So, again, thank you."

"I-It was nothing!" She stammered out.

He chuckled, "Well then, I'll leave you to your work." He turned, and left the tent.

She had collapsed, sinking against the wall of the tent, her heart pounding. The conversation had echoed in her head, making her dizzy. Thank the gods she didn't pass out. Once she sunk back down to earth, she had sighed, stood up, and continued working.

Cordelia now tended to her mount in the paddock. She replayed the memory in her mind and sighed. She and Chrom kept getting paired together by Robin, just like the tactician promised. Slowly, but surely, she was getting used to Chrom's presence. Or at least she was becoming less flustered around him. Perhaps she had a chance of getting somewhere with Chrom after all?

"Oh, there you are!"

She turned her head. Sumia approached her with a smile on her face, a bag in one hand. What did she want?

"I've been looking for you," Sumia exclaimed, "Can you deliver this to Frederick for me?" She handed her bag to her fellow pegasus knight.

Cordelia took the bag, even as she studied the other pegasus knight, "Can't you deliver it yourself?"

"I would," Sumia admitted, "But Robin wants me out there. Right now, actually."

A voice, which Cordelia recognized as Vaike, echoed from a short distance away, "Sumia! Robin says we need to leave!"

"Coming!" Sumia called over her shoulder. She turned shimmering eyes to her companion, "Please?"

Cordelia chuckled at her friend's desperation, "Alright," She peeked into the bag. Fresh, prepared food rested inside.

"Oh, thank you!" Another call came for Sumia. She said goodbye to Cordelia and set off. Cordelia winced as her friend tripped, righted herself, and continued on.

Sumia was such a sweet thing, and she tried her absolute hardest. Cordelia looked inside the bag again. She could at least do her friend this favor. Giving her mount an affectionate pat, she set off through the camp to search for Frederick.

She found the knight at the training grounds, observing a spar between Sully and Stahl. Cordelia heard Frederick make a few comments towards Sully. He said nothing to Stahl, odd given how he was equally strict with everyone. When Cordelia got close enough to listen, she found out why.

"Put some damn force behind it!" Sully yelled, "I know you can come at me harder than this, so do it!"

"I'm trying!" Stahl yelped, as he parried a blow from the red cavalier. His movements were more timid than usual, and he winced as Sully glared at him.

"Well, try harder!" She barked.

Cordelia allowed herself an amused smile at the antics as she reached Frederick.

"I see the two of them are working hard," she commented.

Frederick turned to her and beamed, "Ah, Cordelia!" He spared a glance at the cavaliers, "Stahl requested that I observe their duel in case I notice anything he can work on. Apparently Sully is working him very hard."

"I believe it," Cordelia held out the bag, "Sumia wanted me to give you this."

"Hm?" He took the bag and peered inside. "Ah, I see. I'm going to need to thank her for this when she returns. But she really doesn't need to worry."

"Worry?" She asked.

"Yes, apparently she's been quite concerned that I have been working myself too hard recently," he retrieved an apple from the bag, "But I can demand no less of myself with recent occurrences. Oh, what's this?" He pulled out a folded paper.

"It looks like she left you a message," She said. Knowing Sumia, it was something like 'enjoy the meal'. It seemed Robin's observation that something was occurring between Frederick and Sumia had been correct.

"Actually, it's addressed to you."

"Hah?" Cordelia took the paper out of Frederick's hand. Written on the front of it was 'Cordelia.' She unfolded it. A cooking recipe for a meal was written on it, and, right above it, a message.

_'Cordelia,_

_Chrom loved this recipe I used! It took me awhile to get it right, but it was worth it. Try it out for yourself. Good luck!_

_Sumia'_

Sumia was sometimes far more clever than people gave her credit for. Cordelia blushed as she realized what the other pegasus knight was trying to do.

"What did it say?" Frederick asked, then shook his head, "Ah, my apologies, I don't mean to pry."

"It's fine," Cordelia assured him, "But I'd still rather not say..." She looked at the message again and her blush deepened. "I-I better go."

"Very well, I will see you later." Frederick returned to observing the spar. Cordelia watched long enough to see Stahl get knocked flat on the ground before leaving.

She wondered if she should show Robin the message. It seemed the tactician was no longer the only one who wanted Cordelia and Chrom together. Sumia could be helpful, and useful in squashing the rumors that gave Robin so much grief.

Cordelia's mind made up, she searched for the tactician. She found Robin talking with Lissa near a storage tent.

"Me and a few other girls heard you screaming this morning," Lissa said, "What happened?"

Robin turned a light shade of red, "I'd rather not say."

"...Does it have anything to do with how Chrom all but volunteered to help with the Risen spotted?"

"Lissa, I'm serious, drop it."

Cordelia coughed. Both of the other girls turned. Lissa smiled, "Oh, hi Cordelia! Did you need something?"

"I actually wish to speak with Robin," Cordelia replied, then added, "In private." Lissa narrowed her eyes. Cordelia stood her ground, "I'm serious. This is a matter I do not wish others to overhear."

Lissa eyed her. After a moment, she shrugged, "Alright, you two have a nice chat!" She walked away.

Cordelia watched the cleric leave, "That was...surprisingly easy..."

"You do know that she currently hiding behind that tent," Robin said. Cordelia cocked her head,

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Lissa," Robin said, sounding both fond and tired, "But come on, there's someplace a little more private where we can speak. And moving will keep Lissa from listening in, she won't be able to follow us without giving herself away."

Cordelia followed Robin as she began to lead them away. Cordelia glimpsed Lissa peeking out from behind a nearby tent. The princess's shoulders slouched in disappointment as they passed.

"So, what's going on?" Robin asked.

Cordelia didn't say anything, instead handing the tactician the letter. The blonde skimmed over it. She smiled,

"Perfect, this is exactly what I needed," she looked at Cordelia, "Are you going to make this recipe?"

Cordelia choked, "Are you certain that's a good idea?"

"I think it's an excellent idea," Robin handed the paper back to Cordelia, "It'll be a good next step. I have a few other ideas, but this is one we can use in the meantime."

"If you're sure..." Cordelia mumbled, "But maybe you would be willing to help me...?"

"I would, but..." Robin twirled the end of one of her pigtails, "None of my cooking really turns out too well."

"Oh, certainly it can't be that bad."

"The last time I cooked, the men said that mud tasted better. And I was following a recipe."

"Wait, that was you?"

* * *

Cordelia prepared the food in one of the camp kitchens. Robin sat nearby, reading a book.

"Anna's been very good at helping us secure supplies," Robin said, paging through her book, "She's not a bad lockpick either. I'll probably have her accompany Gauis on a few missions."

"Is putting someone like Anna with Gauis a smart thing to do?" Cordelia asked, as she checked the recipe. Sumia's note said Chrom enjoyed this, but Cordelia also added her own touches here and there.

"Why would it not be?"

"Well," the redhead said, "Anna is a shopkeeper, right? And obsessed with gold from what I've seen of her. And Gauis is a thief. Is a merchant and a thief going to be a good combination?"

Robin grimaced, "I see your point."

After a few more minutes, the conversation shifted to another topic.

"I saw Sully and Stahl sparring earlier," Cordelia commented.

"Oh, that," Robin flipped another page, "Those two, Sully's determined to shape them into another 'Bull and Panther.' She's not showing Stahl much mercy in the process."

Cordelia chuckled, "It sounds like those two are becoming quite the pair."

"That's one way to put it. Though I think Sumia and Frederick are much more of a pair at this point."

A silence fell. Cordelia paused in her cooking. Sumia was indeed becoming close with Frederick. She had made him lunch, and the knight admitted she fretted over him. Perhaps they were even...?

"Are they...?" Cordelia started, unable to finish.

Robin flipped another page, "Perhaps, perhaps not. But Frederick recently put in a request to be paired with Sumia whenever possible. Nothing solid yet, but there's something there, I think."

The redhead sighed, "They'll be good together, I think. Frederick will treat her well, and I hope she'll be happy with him." She was happy for Sumia, that she was having such a successful courtship. Cordelia just wished her own romantic life was going anywhere as close to as smooth as Sumia's. But then, that why was Robin was helping.

Cordelia put the finishing touches on the meal. She hoped that she had done everything correctly. "It's ready."

Robin closed her book, coming over appraise the food, "It looks good. I'm sure Chrom will enjoy it. Now, let's get it over to him."

Cordelia flinched, "N-now?"

"He hasn't had much to eat today," Robin explained, "I think he'll enjoy the meal, and it will mean a lot more if you deliver this to him personally."

"P-personally?"

Robin gave the other woman a look, "Of course. Oh, don't look at me like that Cordelia, you can't be afraid of personal contact with him forever if you want to get anywhere."

Cordelia sighed, "I know that...Still doesn't make it any harder."

"But you're getting better," Robin said, "I've noticed you're a bit less nervous around him after a battle. It seems that being paired-up with him is certainly helping."

"I won't argue that," A wistful feeling struck Cordelia as she packed the meal into a bag, "But...It's still hard not to believe...that what I truly want is out of reach..."

"Don't be like that," Robin scolded, "You just need confidence. And perhaps just a little more self-esteem. That's another thing we might have to work on."

* * *

"Breathe Cordelia!"

Cordelia released her breath at Robin's words. She looked over at the tactician, who stood nearby. "Are you sure that this is a good time?" She asked. Cordelia held the bag of food, positioned at the entrance to Chrom's tent.

Robin nodded, "He's inside, he's not all that busy, it's fine. Just go on in."

Cordelia hesitated, "Aren't you coming in with me?"

The blonde pinked and shook her head, "I'm afraid not. It will be...very awkward between us..."

Now Cordelia was curious, "Does it have to do with what Lissa was talking about earlier?"

"Don't ask, please." Robin coughed, "There are some things that others are not meant to know."

"I see. I'm sorry for prying." Cordelia wondered what happened. Something embarrassing, likely. She could relate. Shrugging it off, she turned back to the tent . Steeling her nerves, she went inside.

Just as Robin said, Chrom was inside, by himself, looking over something. Cordelia summoned her courage and cleared her throat.

Chrom looked up, and she blushed at his smile, "Ah, Cordelia. Was there something you needed?"

For once, the words didn't catch in her throat. She held out the bag, "I heard you haven't eaten much today, so I made you something."

"Really?" Her flush deepened as he stood and moved towards her. He took the bag from her, sending a jolt through her arm. He opened it and looked inside. He smiled at her. "Thank you, this was very thoughtful."

She backed up, bowing her head, "You're very welcome! I hope you like it!" Unable think of anything else to say, she pivoted and fled.

She stopped a short distance from the tent, panting. Once her pulse slowed, she covered her face with an arm, "Argh, I can't believe I just ran away like that..."

"At least you went through with it," Robin commented, coming up to her from her position, "It's progress, at least."

Cordelia said nothing. She stood there for a few minutes, her thoughts jumbled.

A cheerful voice broke in, "Cordelia!"

She lowered her arm. Sumia neared them. Robin intercepted the other pegasus knight.

"You're back I see," Robin said, "How did it go?"

Sumia pointed, "Miriel has the full report. Or she did. No one could understand it, so Anna wrote it up instead. She's waiting for you that way."

Robin nodded, "Thank you, Sumia." She gave Cordelia a nod, headed in the direction Sumia had pointed.

Sumia grinned at the redhead, "So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Cordelia asked.

"You did get my message, didn't you?"

Cordelia nodded, "I did..."

"And...?"

She bowed her head, "I...went ahead and made it. I gave it to him...but I didn't stick around for long..." She clenched a fist, "I'm such an embarrassment, Sumia! I fled like a coward!"

Sumia shook her head, placing a hand on her friend, "You're not cowardly. Just easily embarrassed. Especially around Chrom. You don't need to be ashamed of that." Sumia squeezed Cordelia's shoulder, causing her to lift her head, "But I was so glad to see you finally start trying! You've been in love with Chrom for so long...That was the best way I could think of to help."

Cordelia placed a hand over her friend's, "Thank you, Sumia. I appreciate it, truly."

Sumia chuckled, "I would help more but..." She looked away, "I tend to screw a lot of things up, if you haven't noticed."

"It's alright," Cordelia assured her, "What you did today was extremely helpful, thank you again."

Sumia's smile grew smaller, as a touch of sympathy entered her eyes, "You're going to have your work cut out for you. You have really tough competition."

Cordelia blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, isn't Robin also after Chrom? While I'm sure you'll be able to eventually do it, it's still going to be tough to beat out someone like her!"

* * *

"I knew it," Robin groaned, burying herself in her papers on her desk, "I saw this coming, but it doesn't make it any better."

So, the activities the other night had, like sh predicted, sparked rumors of a love triangle. She didn't know whether to be impressed with her foresight, or depressed. What was it going to take to remove herself from this romantic equation?

She and Cordelia were back in Robin's tent. Robin still had her head on her desk when she heard Cordelia speak,

"Are we going to tell Sumia about what we are doing?"

Robin lifted her head, "I've thought it over, and no, we are not."

Cordelia blinked, "But why not?"

Robin sighed, grabbing a nearby paper. She skimmed over it as she spoke, "I did, initially, strongly consider telling Sumia. She is well-connected to the rumors. But that is a double edged sword. No, Cordelia, don't look at me like that. Something tells me she won't be able to keep her mouth shut on this, one way or another. In any case, her eventual reveal of our doings could initially squash the rumors of me and Chrom potentially being an item, but I doubt it will for long."

"Why not?" Cordelia asked.

Robin pinched her nose, "Have you heard of something called a 'matchmaker crush?'"

"Oh."

"Exactly," Robin said, "Knowledge of our plans has just as much potential to fan the flames as it does to douse it. Not to mention the, however slim, chance of Chrom finding out."

Cordelia blushed, and Robin knew she was thinking about what would happen if he found out Robin had been trying to get him and Cordelia together. It would be awkward and embarrassing, for sure.

"No, we have to keep our plans under wraps. It's for the best," Robin glanced at nearby book, "I'll talk to you more tomorrow. I need make some tweaks for our plans going into Plegia."

Cordelia nodded, "I understand." She stood up from her seat, and left the tent.

After she left, Robin grabbed the book, flipping it open. She cross-referenced it against some maps. So much depended on her having a successful plan. It wouldn't be easy. Part of it depended on the fact it was a blatant trap to ease their going in. Getting out with the exalt, on the other hand, would be far trickier.

...And this was on top of her plans to get Chrom together with Cordelia for various personal reasons. The plan was going well, but the rumors had only slowed, not stopped. The persistent whispers filled Robin with dread.

She rubbed the center of her forehead, "When did my life get so complicated?"

* * *

A/N: What happened to Robin earlier in this chapter? Her B Support with Chrom happened. I actually like FeMU's Support conversations with Chrom. A lot of people boil it down to 'saw each other naked' but I like to think it's more than that. It's implied in their C support that Chrom views FeMU as simply 'one of the guys' hence why he never really thought of her as a lady. The B and A conversations are basically about him being forced to realize, in one of the most jarring ways possible, that his best friend is, indeed, a girl.

A sincere thanks to all my reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

So I just went through and re-read all of Cordelia's supports with other characters in order to refresh myself on her. Henry's support with her stuck out to me especially. Since Henry is her only support recruited after Chrom auto-marries, the convos actually acknowledge that fact (Chrom's not mentioned by name, but it's heavily implied that it's him. Actually, that occurs in a lot of Cordelia's supports). It was an interesting read, and it really made me feel for her. She's resigned, but at the same time she can't let go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening

* * *

"You're with Chrom again today," Robin said, standing in front of the pegasus knight and her mount, both prepared for battle, "I'm going to be out there too to help, and keep an eye on the situation. So, good luck."

"I will do my best," Cordelia said, lifting her chin.

"That's all I need to hear," Robin exhaled, "I'm going to check with the others. Be ready to move out at the command."

The blonde left. Cordelia sighed and rubbed at her mount's nose, "There's a lot going on lately," she said to it, "I only hope that it all turns out alright."

"That makes two of us."

She jumped at the voice and turned around, "Ch-Chrom!" Her stomach fluttered at the sight of the prince.

He gave her an easy smile, "Hello, Cordelia, it looks like we're together again today. Seems to be that way a lot lately."

"W-well I'm certain Robin had her reasons," She said, her eyes flickering away. He didn't notice.

"Indeed, and I trust her judgement. She hasn't steered us wrong yet."

Although Robin dreaded the day she would. Cordelia was certain she would crack under similar pressure, but Robin took her duties in relative stride. It was even more impressive given recent circumstances. But sometimes, like during the battle with the wyvern riders, the confident shell cracked open, revealing the tactician's fears.

"Chrom," Said white-haired tactician materialized, "Everyone's ready. We'll need to leave now if we're to stop those Risen before they reach the nearby town"

Chrom nodded, "Very well, give the command. We will destroy those monsters before they can cause any damage."

Cordelia tightened her grasp on her lance. She hoped her heart could take this.

* * *

"This area is clear, let's go check back with the others."

Cordelia nodded from her place on her mount, "Yes, knowing them, they have already cleared out the rest of the Risen."

Chrom sheathed his sword, glancing at Cordelia over his shoulder. She pinked. "There's still a chance we can help, somehow," he said, "The battle isn't over until every last one of these blasted monsters is gone."

Cordelia nodded in agreement, and followed him as he went to find the others. She gazed at him as her pegasus carried her. They were alone right now, the pressure of battle gone. She wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come.

Chrom, however, took the initiative, "I've been meaning to ask," he began, "But do I make you nervous?"

"Huh?" Cordelia looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

"Every time we talk, you always seem so flustered. Is there a reason?"

Cordelia stuttered, "Th-there's no reason! No reason at all!"

"If there's no reason then why were so quick to flee the other day?"

"Um..." She bit her lip. How embarrassing. She was never going to live this down...

Chrom offered her a smile, and her heart skipped a beat, "I never got the chance to thank you for the meal. It was delicious. But I would like it if you would learn to relax. I don't mean to unnerve anyone."

"You aren't the first to tell me something to that effect..." She muttered. She gulped and took a deep breath. She needed to soothe her nerves, relax her muscles. She needed to not panic.

No Risen remained in sight when they spotted the others. Cordelia felt a sting of worry. Maribelle tended Vaike, with Miriel hovering nearby. It ebbed when she got closer,

"I still don't understand why you took that blow for me," Miriel adjusted her glasses, "I was more than capable of withstanding it."

"'Cause the last time you 'withstood a blow,' you got messed up really badly," Vaike said, "You ain't built for takin' blows, that's why I stepped in."

"You were not prepared for it, however, hence why you sustained the extent of injuries that you did."

"Did you really want to be in my position right now, except a lot worse?"

"You have no proof that I would have been 'worse off' as you put it."

"I don't need proof!"

"Oh, stop it, both of you," Maribelle chided, "If you're going to do this, do it back where you can get a room."

Miriel adjusted her glasses again, "While I find your implication of some kind of sexual attraction interesting and worth further inquiry, I do not have time for it right now. Our tactician requested my presence after the battle, she wants my magical expertise for something. I do not wish to keep her pondering my whereabouts." With that, the mage turned and left.

Vaike groaned, "She's not making this easy on me..."

Maribelle gave him a look, "So you do like her?"

"Yeah," A tinge of pink emerged on his face, "Are we that obvious?"

"Obvious?" Maribelle 'hmphed,' "It has gotten so bad, that the talk of you two being an item is almost up there with Robin and-"

"Hello Vaike, Maribelle!" Cordelia said, perhaps a bit too loud and too fast, as she and Chrom got close enough to break into the conversation. Cordelia had dismounted and now lead her pegasus by the reigns. That had been close. She did not think Robin wanted Chrom to know about the rumors quite yet.

Both the fighter and the troubadour turned. Maribelle paled. She bowed her head, "Milord, Cordelia, I trust that your part of the battle went well?"

"As well as it can," Chrom said, "But what is this I hear about Robin? Gossiping about her love life behind her back?"

Maribelle cleared her throat, "Talk is inevitable in a group such as ours. But I do try to refrain milord. After all, if it was my own affairs people were discussing, I would be highly offended!"

"People talk about you too, Maribelle," Vaike smirked, "They talk about your love life all the time. Or lack of, rather!"

Her eyes flashed, "Excuse me?"

Chrom cleared his throat. Maribelle coughed in apology. He spoke, "Do you have anyone else to attend to?"

"Yes, I do in fact," She stood up, "I must be going. There are others who need healing besides this lowly idiot!"

"Hey!" Vaike yelled, as Maribelle mounted her horse and rode off. Vaike sighed, leaning back, "What's it goin' t' take for Teach to get a little respect around here?"

"Respect must be earned," Cordelia said, "And you haven't done much on that front, especially after the bath incident..."

"Hey, I told you girls, I was just in the area looking for berries!"

She shook her head. What a buffoon.

"I'm glad to see that you're recovering well, Vaike," Chrom said.

Vaike chuckled, "It'll take more than that to take down 'ol Teach! How'd things go on your end? Cordelia didn't faint again on your watch, did she?"

Cordelia blushed, and Chrom blinked, "No, she didn't. Why would she?"

Vaike shook his head, "Aw, man, you're clueless. Must be tough."

"Anyway," She raced through the word, "Did we have any other injuries? Should I be offering my assistance anywhere?"

"You want to know that? Ask Robin," the fighter jabbed a thumb, "She's that way."

Cordelia nodded, "Thank you, I'll check in with her."

"I'll come with you," Chrom offered.

"Actually Chrom," Vaike said, "I think Sumia wanted to talk to you. Man, I'm jealous, you seem to be attracting a lot of girls..."

"I'm not completely sure what you mean by that," Chrom said, "But I will talk with Sumia, thank you."

Cordelia coughed, "Well, I'll just be going now,"

Vaike laughed, "That eager to get the hell out here? I thought you wanted to be near-"

Her mount made an impatient noise, throwing its wings wide. It startled both of the men. Bright red, she calmed her mount, assuring it would be back in the corral to rest soon. She glared at the fighter, and led her pegasus away.

Two close calls, she sighed. At least she got to spend more time with Chrom. She smiled at the memory of his request for her to not be nervous around him. Easier said than done, but she would do it for his sake.

As she spotted Robin talking with Miriel, she wondered what the tactician had planned next.

* * *

"This was your next idea?"

"Yes," Robin said, "And a very good one, I think." She peeked into the nearby training area, "Chrom always trains around here. Just walk over there, watch for a while, and when he finishes up, compliment him or something. Then, ask him if he would like to spar."

Cordelia gulped, "I'm not sure..." This was a bolder step then striking up a conversation in the mess tent.

"You're both fighters," Robin said, "It will be a great way to bond."

The redhead took a shaky breath, "You're probably right."

Robin gently pushed the pegasus knight, "Then get over there. I'll be watching, so take some confidence from that."

Cordelia nodded, and walked past the tents into the training area.

Her breath caught. Chrom was there, practicing with one of the training dummies. She breathed in, then continued over.

A loud crack startled her. She stared. So did Chrom. The dummy Chrom had been using had broken, splinters of wood scattered around. The prince looked embarrassed.

"Not again..." He muttered.

"Oh," Cordelia said, coming up closer, focusing on the mess, "You really did a number on it. Impressive."

Chrom whirled around, "Cordelia!" He then turned sheepish, "Er, you saw that?"

She passed him to inspect the training dummy. There was quite a bit of damage. "I heard you were responsible for this kind of thing, but seeing the process of it happening was certainly interesting."

"I'm very aware of my tendency towards breaking things."

"O-oh!" Cordelia bowed her head in shame, her cheeks reddening, "I-I meant no disrespect Captain!"

"It's fine," was the amused response, then he sighed, "I'm not looking forward to the others finding out though, they give me quite a bit of grief over these things."

"Hm..." She surveyed the broken wood, "Perhaps they don't have to find out..."

"What do you mean?"

"There's some tools in a tent nearby, I'll be right back!" She dashed towards a tent she knew contained woodworking tools. Scanning the supplies, she spotted the toolbox in a corner. She grabbed it, and returned to the training area. Not trusting herself to look at Chrom, she got to work.

A short while later, she finished up. She admired her work. The broken dummy was repaired. Wood splinters on the ground remained the only evidence of the incident.

"There," she said, smiling, "Now we just need to clean up these splinters, and it will be like it never happened."

Chrom came over and he looked over the repair job, "I'm impressed. It's like it never broke in the first place. I never knew you were so handy."

She blushed at the praise, "I-it's n-nothing, really! I'm always doing things like this around camp!"

"You're looking flushed again..."

"A-am I?" She stuttered, "I'm fine!"

"If you're sure," he said, giving her a small smile, "Remember what I told you yesterday? You don't need to be so nervous. But in any case, thank you."

"Like I said, it was nothing..." She looked away, feeling shy and embarrassed.

"Which reminds me, is there a reason you were out here in the first place?"

"Ah!" She turned back to face him, remembering Robin's plan, "Y-yes! I-I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sparring with me." She fidgeted, "J-just this once!"

He nodded, "Well, I think I owe you one. Pick up a practice weapon."

She sighed in relief, "Th-thank you!"

* * *

"That went wonderfully!"

Robin walked with Cordelia through the tactician was pleased with recent events. At last, they were getting somewhere.

"I admit, I was a bit exasperated when he broke the training dummy, but you turned it around beautifully. I'm impressed, Cordelia," the blonde offered her a smile, "You're slowly, but surely, getting there."

Cordelia sighed, "Yes, and it's a nice feeling, I'll admit. But..." she tilted her head, "Is he truly so oblivious to the talk about you and him?"

"He doesn't have even half a clue," Robin deadpanned, "Honestly, although I understand the attraction, I still sometimes wonder what you and Sumia saw in him. He's downright awful with women, you know. No real tact at all!"

Cordelia cringed. Robin realized a lot of her recent frustrations concerning the prince had spilled out with her words. "Has he done something to offend you?" The redhead asked.

"I wouldn't say 'offend' exactly, at least not recently."

"'Recently?" The pegasus knight gave her a curious look, "I'm sorry for prying but..."

Robin waved her off, "It's fine. It was a bit ago. It was just a normal chat, when I mentioned something about getting beauty sleep. And then, you know what he said? He said he didn't think of me as a real lady! Honestly! I could go into further detail of the conversation, but that was the basic gist of it."

Cordelia chuckled, "I have a hard time believing that he would say such things."

"He's not as gallant as some people think he is," Robin said, "I certainly don't think of him that way."

"Perhaps not," Cordelia muttered, sounding thoughtful. A dreamy expression crossed her face, one Robin associated with Cordelia's thoughts of Chrom. The tactician sighed,

"And the fact that your affections never waver despite that goes to show that you'll be a far better match for him then I will," Robin stretched, "Well, I have chores to do. I need to practice some of my magic, help plan some of tomorrow's group drills, then I need to study. I picked up some new books last time we were in town, and I need to start giving them a read-through."

Cordelia nodded, "I have some things to do as well. I need to organize some of our supply tents, and I'm on cooking duty tonight, so I'll need to start planning for that."

Robin chuckled, "We're both just all over the place today, aren't we? Try not to push yourself too hard."

Robin parted with the pegasus knight and made her way to the training area, where Miriel waited.. Robin had requested the mage's assistance for training, as Miriel was more skilled with magic then Robin. The tactician could learn a lot from her.

"What exactly did you do?" Robin's ears perked at Lissa's voice. What was she up to?

"It was just one more misstep in what seems to be many with her." That was Chrom. Oh, good, she needed to talk with him. She didn't approach him after his conversation with Cordelia to prevent giving themselves away. But there were a few things she needed to run through with him, and he had just saved her the trouble of seeking him out again.

The sibling pair came into her view, and Robin smiled upon seeing them. "Good afternoon, Chrom, Lissa."

Lissa brightened on seeing her. Chrom flinched, before smiling as well.

"Hi Robin!" Lissa chirped, coming over, "What are you up to?"

"I'm just going to do some training with Miriel," Robin explained.

"Then don't bother," Lissa said.

Robin cocked her head, "Why not?"

"Apparently something interesting caught her eye, so she decided to conduct an 'investigation.' She asked me and couple of others to pass on the message to you that you'll have to train together some other time. Or at least that's what we assume she meant..."

"I see," Robin said, "Ah, well, I'll just have to go back to my tent and study instead."

"Actually," Chrom said, "Me and Lissa were going to help a couple of the men with a project. Care to join us?"

Well, since she had an excess of time now, "I don't see why not," she said, "I'll see how I can help."

"Great!" Lissa chirped, and darted ahead.

"Lissa, wait up!" Chrom called. He sighed in defeat

Robin suppressed a groan. Lissa did that on purpose. The cleric was one of the more avid supporters of Robin and Chrom being a couple. Lissa was also one of the most insistent in how Robin was in 'denial' of her feelings. Robin liked the cleric, but she was a major source of her problem.

Robin and Chrom walked together in the direction that Lissa had went. Chrom spoke first,

"Sometimes I wonder what I'm going to do with my sister..."

Robin chuckled, "She's certainly a handful. You two get along really well, though. It's sweet."

"She's my younger sister, of course I'm going to make every effort to be there for her. Especially after..." He clenched a fist.

"Don't think about that now," Robin advised. She clasped her hands behind her, "You know, sometimes I wonder...if I had siblings. I must have had parents...but did I have any other family?" She became distant at the thought. It wasn't often she dwelled on her missing memories, "Did I have people that cared about me? Do they...miss me, perhaps?"

"Robin..." Chrom whispered.

She shook her head, "I sometimes wonder if something happened in my past. I have no idea why I was in Ylisse in the first place. No one here knows me, so I can only assume that I came from elsewhere. Where that was and why I left...that was lost with my memories..."

Chrom reached for her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Robin, I know it bothers you that you don't have any memories. But you have people here, now, who care about you. Many of the Shepherds practically consider you family."

"I know that," she pushed his hand off of her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get melancholy on you there. Whatever life I had before doesn't matter now. What matters is that I am needed here and now. The Shepherds are the first home that I remember, and I am truly happy and grateful to be here."

He nodded, "I'm glad to hear that." A silence fell over them. At first, it was comfortable, but it became awkward when a light blush dusted his cheeks. Robin knew exactly what he thought about. She groaned,

"You can't seriously still be thinking about that!"

"W-well..." he began, "You see..."

"Ah, perfect timing, milord." She cursed Frederick's appearance while Chrom looked relieved, "I sincerely regret asking for you and Lissa's assistance with this, however..."

"No, Frederick, it's fine," Chrom said, "I'm happy to help, just tell me how."

"I still need to talk with you!" Robin called, as he followed Frederick.

"Later, I promise!" The lord called back.

Robin placed a hand over her face. Just another day. She hoped the air from that...incident...cleared between them soon. After taking a moment, she followed to see how she could help.

* * *

A/N: I tried to write the second conversation between Chrom and Cordelia more like an actual support conversation. I think they are at the equivalent of B support at this point.

A sincere thanks to all my reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening

* * *

"Is there a reason you and Chrom are so awkward around each other?"

Robin looked down at Nowi, who peered up with an innocent smile. Nowi was a new recruit, and a valuable one. She was a manakete, dragonkin. Powerful, and would no doubt be useful in the coming battles. She was over a thousand years old, however, her kind grew at a much slower rate than humans. As a result, she had the appearance, and often the actions, of a child.

Nowi had wandered in while Robin checked up on the supplies. The shade of the supply tent was a welcome reprieve from the heat of the Plegian dessert.

Robin sighed, "It's because of an incident before you joined up. He hasn't really been acting the same around me since."

"Oh!" Nowi's eyes lit up, "Are you two in love?"

"Hah?" Robin stared at Nowi as she continued,

"That must be why you two are so fidgety around each other! Because you love each other!"

Suppressing her frustration, Robin kept her voice calm and even, "First of all, only Chrom is, as you say, 'fidgety' around me. And it's understandable given what happened. Give him some time and he'll get it over it."

"He won't get over it if he's in love with you," Nowi pointed out. She cradled her cheeks, "Oh, it's so romantic..."

"You never struck me as the romantic type..."

The dragon stuck out her tongue, "Can't go a thousand years without seeing some of it! And I like to think I've learned to see some of signs!"

"I think you're reading too much into it," Robin deadpanned, "Me and Chrom do not have any sort of romantic feelings for each other."

"That's what they all say!" Nowi singsonged, "Anyway, I'm going to go out and play. See you at dinner!"

"Nowi, wait!" But the manakete had already darted out of the tent. Robin placed a hand over her face. This was never going to end, was it? At least not until something substantial happened between Chrom and Cordelia. Perhaps she needed to be a bit more overt after all?

She finished up her inventory of the supplies. Leaving the tent, she muttered to herself,

"Let's see, the axes and lances are kept around here somewhere. I'll just take a quick inventory and see if any need repairs or replacing," she poked about the nearby tents, until she found one that looked promising, "Ah, here, the arms storage tent I presume? I'll just-AGHHHHH!"

* * *

Cordelia sat on the other end of the mess hall table, watching the tactician and lord. Robin discussed something with Chrom. The two had regained their former level of comfort around each other. Whatever caused the embarrassment between them had been cleared up.

Stahl sat across from Cordelia, rubbing his neck, "Ow, I'm going to be feeling today's workout later."

Cordelia took a bite of her meal, "You need to push yourself if you want to get better," she said, "This will only make you stronger."

"Oh, I know that," Stahl said with a smile, "Trust me, what Sully's putting me through is nothing compared to the training I did when I was studying under Frederick. Now THAT was scary," he shivered, then leaned, "But, hey, Cordelia, can I confess something to you?"

"What is it?"

He inhaled, "I like Sully. I mean, really like her. I've been using these sessions as an excuse to get close to her."

"Oh," She smiled, "I wish you the best of luck with her."

"I think I'm going to need it," He confessed, "She projects this...aura and it's enough to leave any guy quivering. But I love it, I really do."

Stahl and Sully will be a good match. Romance seemed to be blossoming among many of the Shepherds. At one table, Ricken took tea with Maribelle, the two of them engaged in casual talk. Gregor, a new recruit, sat across from Panne, the latter refusing to meet his eyes, but the subtle twitch of her ears indicated she listened despite herself. Lissa sat near Lon'qu. Or to be more accurate, she tried to, but every time she got close, he flinched to the other end of the table, causing the princess to withdraw with a frustrated but amused smile. Nowi pestered Gauis, trying to claim one of his treats.

The sound of laughter turned Cordelia's head. Robin giggled, a hand over her mouth. Chrom leaned back in his seat, his cheeks red. The redhead's chest tightened. Was something between them after all? She turned away. It wouldn't surprise her, if Robin did develop feelings for Chrom. Cordelia always knew she was never good enough for him, while Robin would be perfect.

She missed the glimmer of concern in the tactician's eye, as she noticed her companion's blush.

* * *

"Cordelia?"

Cordelia, thinking to herself at the edge of camp, stiffened at Chrom's voice. Her heart pounded, but she forced herself to turn around and smile.

"Good day, Chrom," Cordelia said, "Did you need something?"

"Actually-" he started.

A powerful wind interrupted him. Cordelia felt an ominous chill, as it picked up in speed. Then, the desert itself swirled in the air. The sand stung her skin and eyes. She shut them and brought up her arm against the swirling sand.

"It's a sandstorm!" Chrom exclaimed, "We need to get inside!"

Cordelia didn't respond. The wind and sand lashed her face, making it hard to speak. Chrom took her arm and led her to the tents. They entered one. She relaxed, no longer feeling the harsh wind buffering at her. She opened her eyes, blinking out the sand. Which tent was this? One of the supply...?

Oh gods, she knew which tent this was. She turned red as Chrom released her.

"We can wait out the storm here," he said. He shook his head, "Though I have to wonder how it was able to catch us off guard like that."

"Th-the dust storm here in Plegia can be very sudden, I've heard," Cordelia said, trying to keep herself calm.

"Yes, well..." An awkward silence fell. She stood, unsure what to do. After a few moments, Chrom said, "Why don't you take a seat, you can relax in here."

She did what she was told, as he took a seat nearby. Another silence fell. The wind battered at the tent. She hoped everyone else was alright. This seemed like a powerful storm. The camp would need repairs later.

Chrom spoke again, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Wh-what is it?" She asked, her nerves seizing.

"First of all, I've told you, there's no need to be nervous. Take a couple of breaths," he said.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said, "It's just that we're here...in your tent...alone..."

His cheeks pinked, and he rubbed the back of his head "Yes...well...In hindsight, perhaps I should have taken us to the mess tent instead...I apologize, I wasn't really thinking straight."

"It's fine!" She said, "No, really, it's fine! That storm caught us off guard, it's only natural not to think completely straight under such circumstances."

"Still, I have to apologize anyway," he sighed, "If anyone catches us, they'll probably get the wrong idea..."

"I wouldn't mind that..." she whispered, low enough that he wouldn't hear. She would welcome it, in fact. It would also make Robin happy.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"N-nothing," she took a deep breath, soothing her nerves, and telling herself to be calm. No need to be nervous, like he said., "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes," His eyes became distant, "It's just that...lately it's been...well, difficult for me, I guess."

"I can imagine," she said, "Leading this army in the face of a situation so personal for you...Many of us deeply sympathize with you situation. Including me. I know what it's like...to have to live up to great expectations."

"Cordelia..." Chrom whispered.

She shook her head, ashamed of herself, "I'm sorry. That's my own issue. Please, go on."

"No, please," he gazed at her and her heart fluttered, "I want to hear what it is you want to say."

"What's there to say?" She sighed, "From day one, people have called me 'genius,' 'amazing,' 'one of the finest,' and other such things. I do everything I can to live up to that praise...but I won't deny that it's difficult, and I often feel short of those words."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," he said, "You are an amazing pegasus knight, but you truly don't realize that."

The words sang in her ears, "Th-thank you..." she whispered, "Hearing those words from an amazing man like you..." Wait, what was she saying? Her hands flew to her mouth, "ACK! Was that out loud!?" She turned bright red and groaned, leaning back in her chair "Oh gods, just strike me down now..." How humiliating!

"Um," Chrom looked uncertain, "I'm not completely sure what you're going on about..."

"I-I'm sorry!" She managed to get out, "Please, continue on!"

"Alright...but there's not much for me to say," he looked away, and not for the first time, she saw the heavy weight on his shoulders, "Like you said, leading this army when Emm...This army needs me to put on a brave front, but in truth, I'm terrified. If, gods forbid, something happens...I'm not my sister, not in the least. Nowhere near the person she is..."

"You underestimate yourself, Chrom," Cordelia said, "You're an incredible leader. We all wouldn't follow you otherwise. Whatever happens, whatever comes, we are lucky to have you at the helm."

He smiled at her, "Thank you, I shall keep those words in mind."

She returned the smile, and they fell into a comfortable silence. After a while, he spoke again, "There is one more thing..."

"Hm? What is it?" She asked. What else was bothering him?

"Lately I've been...confused, I guess. My feelings have been all mixed up and I am not certain how to handle it..."

"I can relate, to a degree. With everything that's been going on, and whatever other personal troubles you may have...I'm afraid that I have no easy advice to give," she made her smile as reassuring as she could, "Just...keep in mind that we are all here for you, Chrom."

He seemed thoughtful at those words, "Yes, you all have been here for me..." He smiled and nodded at her, "Thank you again, I'm glad we got the chance to talk."

Her heart throbbed, "I'm happy I was able to help!"

* * *

When the winds died down, the two of them emerged from the tent. Soldiers scrambled around, regrouping after the storm. Voices and shouts came from every part of the camp.

"I need to go and assess the situation," Chrom said. She nodded in understanding,

"I'm going to see if anything needs repairing," she said, "Good luck."

Before they parted, a voice came, "You two are alright! Thank goodness!"

Robin reached them, her cloak covered in dust. No one else probably looked any better. A bath was going to be in the cards for many of them.

"How's everything looking?" Chrom asked.

"There was some damage to the north, and northeast part of camp," the tactician reported, "Frederick is currently rounding up volunteers to conduct repairs."

"I'll have to report in with him them," Cordelia said. It didn't surprise her to hear Frederick was already organizing the repair effort.

Robin continued, "I'm currently doing a role check. Most everyone immediately got inside a tent to wait out the storm, but there were a few incidents." Oh no, no, that meant someone had gotten injured because of the storm, "Most notably, Sumia remained outside to ensure that the horses and pegasi all got inside the paddock tent we sent up for this purpose. She wasn't covering her face with anything for most of it, and is currently being treated infirmary."

"She what!?" Cordelia couldn't believe what she had just heard, "She did something so foolish? I can't believe it!"

"But she did manage to make sure that we didn't lose any animals," Robin said, "I doubt anyone other than her could even handle them once the storm hit. She should have taken the needed precautions, but to be fair, the sandstorm caught all of us off guard."

"I'm going to go check on her," Cordelia declared, "Can you tell Frederick that I will be along soon?"

"No need. Just pass on the message to Sumia that he's worried about her. He would be there by her side now, but he told me that he needed to make sure that we got the camp back in order, as painful as it is. If you were to visit Sumia in his place and report back, I'm certain that he'll be very grateful."

"I'll do just that," Cordelia said, turning to leave, "I will see both of you later."

She departed, anxious for her friend. It took her just a few moments to find the infirmary tent. Sumia rested on a cot inside.

"Sumia!" Cordelia ran to her companion and kneeled by the side of the bed, "Are you alright? I heard that you got caught out in the storm!"

Sumai coughed, her voice scratchy, "I'm fine...they just said that I inhaled a bit too much dust. This was worth it to make sure that everyone was safe..."

"You mean the animals? Gods Sumia," Cordelia turned her tone scolding, "I understand how you feel, but next time, please, make sure that you are going to be okay as well! You have Frederick worried, you know!"

"Ah, I do?" The other pegasus knight lowered her gaze, "I really didn't mean to make him worry."

"Tell that to him when he inevitably comes in to check on you later," Cordelia placed a gentle hand on her friend, "For now, just focus on recovering. What did the healers say?"

"To not talk too much," Sumia croaked, "And to rest. They say I'll be fine, I just need to not push it..."

The redhead patted the other's arm, standing up, "Then I'll leave you to your rest. Get better soon."

Cordelia exited the tent, intent on assisting with the repairs of the camp. She mulled over what had just happened between her and Chrom. She felt closer to him now. Perhaps...he would even return her feelings? She smiled to herself. For the first time, one of her dearest dreams seemed to be within reach.

/

The next day, Cordelia bumped into Chrom while going to check on the supply tent. He brightened upon seeing her.

"Cordelia! Good, I...needed to talk to you."

She blinked, "What about?"

"Care to walk with me?" He asked, glancing away for a moment, "Its...important..."

She nodded and walked side by side with the lord through the camp. She gave him time as he worked out what he wanted to say. He blew out a breath,

"Remember how I told you how I had been...confused recently?"

"Yes, you mentioned that," she said, "Did you figure it out?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think I did," he scratched the back of his head, "You and Robin...you spend a lot of time together, right? You two seem like very close friends."

"Not as close as you are to her," she said, "I've seen you two. That's a bond many would envy." Including herself, to a degree.

"Yes, well," he began, "You're both...women...so I would assume that you would talk about things that she isn't comfortable confiding in me, a man..."

That was true, to an extent. A couple of things came to the forefront of her mind. "Perhaps," she said, "Was there something you wanted to ask me about her for that reason?"

"Yes. I'm still a bit mixed up here, but I'm planning to take a leap of faith and see what happens."

"Then what do you need to know?"

Chrom took a deep breath before speaking,

"Do you know...how Robin feels about me...?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening

* * *

The rain poured from the sky, a fitting tribute to the current mood of the company making their way through the mire. There was talk, most of it encouragement between members to keep going. They needed to keep moving, they couldn't afford to stop.

Cordelia shut her eyes against the downpour, her mount's wing beats sounding like a heartbeat. She was in shambles, but she couldn't let herself wallow in self-pity. Not when those like her lord were far worse off.

_"Wh-why do you want to know how she feels about you?"_

_"Because I think...I'm in love with her..."_

What a cruel joke fate had played. To give her hope for something she wanted so much, then snatch it away.

_"I can't say...how she feels about you...You'll have to find out for yourself."_

She hadn't had a single chance to talk to the tactician since that encounter. It had all been such a whirlwind after that. And then...and then...

She tried not to think too much about it. How Phila, her commander and mentor, had fallen to Risen arrow. She tried not to recall how the exalt, Emmeryn, fell from her perch high above. Because of those events, they now fled for their lives, needing to escape Plegia. Plegian forces pursued them.

"Cordelia!" Sully rode up behind her, "Robin wants you and Sumia to split up and scout out ahead! She said to be careful and report back anything you find! We need a solid path through here!"

The pegasus knight nodded, "Understood! I'll be back with what Robin needs."

"You damn well better come back!" Sully hissed, "Nowi did a flyby and spotted some of those dastards coming up our right flank. And who knows how many more of them there are! Watch where you fly, I better not hear that you got shot down!"

Cordelia was touched by Sully's concern, but another thought entered her mind, "You said there are forces coming up our right. Shouldn't we stay behind to help?"

"Robin says we need a route to forge forward in hope of outpacing the dastards," Sully explained.

Distant screams echoed from her memories, voices urged her to get away, to run and warn the exalt. Phila and her guard, falling...She forced herself away from the thoughts. Her comrades needed her to do her role now, "I understand. Be careful, you and everyone else."

Sully chuckled, "Like me or anyone else here are about to let any of those dastards get us!"

Cordelia took off, guiding her pegasus to a higher altitude. She kept a sharp eye out for archers and wind mages. She spotted Sumia, assigned to the same task. The other pegasus knight gave Cordelia an acknowledging nod, but had the sense to not try yelling at her over the wind and rain in mid air.

The two of them set a brisk pace in covering the ground ahead. They kept to an altitude safe from arrows, but wind tomes could still catch them off guard if they weren't careful. After some time, they spotted a large group of Plegian soldiers on the ground below. Cordelia took note of their numbers, their positions, and other things. She flew close to Sumia on their way back.

"That looked bad," Sumia said, "I overheard Khan Basillo and Robin, that's exactly where we need to go for our escape route."

"Then we shall have to inform them that we are in for a fight," Cordelia said, her voice grave.

A brief whistling in her ears was all the warning the redhead got. A powerful wind slammed the pegasus knight. Her mount slipped from its position.

Sumia called for Cordelia as she lost altitude. Cordelia worked on righting her mount, while Sumia conducted what pegasus knights referred to as 'strike and fly.' Sumia dove down from the air at high speed. The mage cried out, before she retreated to a safe altitude.

Cordelia's mount stabilized, allowing her to assess her situation. She far too low. She urged her mount to return to a safe height. The pegasus let out a cry of pain. She looked over, and her heart sunk.

An arrow stuck out of her mount's wing.

"CORDELIA!" Sumia screamed, as Cordelia fell, far from Sumia, or anyone else.

Cordelia's heart raced as world came up to meet them. She gripped the reins, recalling her training. Using everything she knew, she managed to get her pegasus to right itself. A little more effort, and it flapped its wings, making anguished noises. The sounds tore at her, but the pained effort slowed their fall.

The pegasus crashed to the ground. The force threw Cordelia from her mount, hurling her side onto the ground. She stilled, laying there, her body trembling. Mud pressed against her cheek, while raindrops plinked into the nearby puddle.

Her pulse slowed. Wincing in pain, she dragged herself to her knees. Her whole body ached. She hadn't broken anything, thank the gods. But if she got through this alive, she would be spending a day in the infirmary.

Footsteps drew her attention. A Plegian soldier, an axeman, trudged toward her, his jaw set. He stopped in front of her, observing her in a solemn manner, and shook his head, pity clear in his eyes. He prepared his weapon.

She couldn't move, couldn't react, her muscles immobilized by the aftereffects of her landing. The axe rose, prepared to come down and end her life. So...this was how it ended. Perhaps it was for the best. This way, all of the pain and heartbreak would end. This way, things could be simpler...

A sword impaled the axeman through his gut. He choked, his weapon hanging in position. It fell to the ground, as the sword pulled out. The dead man crumpled, revealing her savior.

The figure was silhouetted against the darkness and rain. Lightning flashed, illuminating the sword wielder. Cordelia gasped,

"Marth?"

Marth didn't react, locked into position, her sword aimed forward. Cordelia caught the tip of the blade wavering. After a long moment, Marth released her stance, sheathing her sword. She walked over and offered a hand to the fallen pegasus knight, "A-are you alright, milady?" she asked, her tone formal

Cordelia took Marth's hand, feeling its faint tremors as she was pulled to her feet. She wobbled, and Marth steadied the redhead with her other hand. Cordelia took in the young woman before her. Marth was a young woman in her late teens, who dressed like the hero king of old, and went by his name. She, somehow, wielded the Falchion, a sword that was thought to be unique to the Ylissean royal house before she came. From what Cordelia heard, Marth had first wore a mask and passed herself off as a boy. Her true gender, along with other questions, emerged during the attempt on the exalt's life. Although many mysterious surrounded her, she had done much for Chrom and his family. For that reason, Chrom, and in extension the Shepherds, trusted her.

"I'm fine," Cordelia said, "Somehow...I'm fine..."

Marth exhaled, "I'm truly glad to hear that. But may I ask why you are out here?" She glanced around, "I see none of the other Shepherds with you."

"I got separated from the others," Cordelia explained, "It was terrible judgement on my part...Ah!" Her pegasus! She ran to where her mount rested. It made distressed noises, stretching its neck to meet its rider's hands. "Shhh..." Cordelia stroked its muzzle. She probed her mount for injuries. The fall had done some damage, along with the arrow stuck in its wing. She wrapped her hand around it. She took a deep breath and tugged it out, cringing at her mount's cry. She inspected the wound, "Damn it! I don't have any potions on me!"

"If you will allow me, milady," Marth stepped over, holding her sword near the pegasus. It glowed, like...a healing spell! The injury mended itself right before Cordelia's eyes. The pegasus hauled itself to its feet, flapping its wings.

"Incredible," Cordelia breathed, "I had no idea the Falchion could do that. Chrom's certainly can't."

"I...really can't offer much in the way of an explanation for that," Marth said, averting her eyes.

"I understand,"' Cordelia checked over her mount, making sure no serious injuries remained. She ran her fingers over its coat, "I need to get back to the others. As soon as possible." She hoped Sumia made it back. Oh gods, her friend must be terrified for her.

"It won't be easy," Marth said, "There are more archers in the area, not to mention other scatterings of Plegian forces. Most of them are concentrating in an area not far from here, where I suspect that the Shepherds are. I was going to see if I could offer any assistance."

"I see," Cordelia said, "I have heard of your actions in the past. The Shepherds will be truly grateful for your help."

Marth shook her head, "I don't think they should be. I should never have left after the attempt on Emmeryn's life. I believed I had averted tragedy, only to have it happen in a different way. And once I realized my mistake..." She hung her head, "It was too late..."

Poor thing. Whatever her reasons, saving the exalt had meant a lot to her, "We all did what we could," Cordelia placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "And that is all we can ask."

Marth lifted her head. Something fragile lurked behind her face, her eyes...wait. Cordelia scrutinized the swordswoman. Marth pushed off Cordelia's hand and stepped back, stopping the inspection. "Thank you for the words," Marth said, "They mean more than you know." She adjusted her scabbard, "Please, allow me to escort you back to the Shepherds. I can take care of any archers you may encounter and ensure safe passage."

How odd. Cordelia thought she saw something strange in Marth's eyes. Maybe it was just her imagination. "I would be glad to have your help," she said.

* * *

"It shouldn't be too far now," Marth called to Cordelia, the fallen body of an archer in front of her.

"Yes," Cordelia said, hovering in the air on her pegasus, "Thank you again, for everything." It wouldn't be long now before she was back with Chrom and the others...

Chrom...

A wave of emotion hit her. She looked down at the white coat of her pegasus, a lump crawling up her throat. Marth's shoes squashed in the mud, "Is something bothering you, milady?" She asked.

Cordelia tightened her grip on the reins, "Just...personal things. A lot has happened to me recently." Memories and thoughts flashed. Of Chrom, of Robin, of the Shepherds. Of Chrom's confession...

Marth shifted, uncertain, "I...don't mean to pry, but may I inquire further?"

Some talk with someone outside the Shepherds might do her some good. Someone detached enough from the situation that she could say what she needed to without consequences, and perhaps even receive some advice.

"It's...romantic trouble, actually," She admitted, "There is someone I love...have loved for quite a while. I believed, briefly, that we had a chance. But now, I am not so certain..." That wasn't the whole truth. There was no hope for her and Chrom now. Not when she knew of his feelings.

Marth pursed her lips, "That sounds...difficult..."

"It is," Cordelia sighed, "And painfully so. I truly want to be with him...but I know now that his feelings lie elsewhere. There will probably be a few loose ends to tie up," Such as Robin's feelings and opinions on the matter, "But I'll probably need to move on in the end." If Cordelia was lucky, she and Chrom would remain friends. Perhaps even close friends. But still just friends.

Marth's expression was hard to read. After a moment, she said, "I...I am not well versed in the matters of the heart. I can offer little in the way of advice." She brought a fist to her chest, "But I can tell you that it will work out alright. I..." She gulped, "I cannot guarantee if you will be with your beloved or not...But I can assure you that your situation, as bleak as it may seem, will eventually turn out for the better."

Cordelia smiled, but it was bittersweet, "I shall keep those words in mind. Thank you."

The faint sound of battle caught her ears, alongside distant, familiar voices. "I think those are my comrades." She looked towards Marth and nodded, "Once again, I thank you. Will you be joining us?"

"I...was seriously thinking about it," Marth shook her head, "But on further consideration, it is best if I stay away from now. I will keep any persistent stragglers off your backs...but I cannot accompany you."

"That's too bad," Cordelia said, "The Shepherds would gladly welcome you among our ranks." Such a skilled warrior who had already helped Chrom and Ylisse would be greeted with open arms. Why didn't Marth join them, when they seemed to share similar goals?

"I don't doubt that, milady," Marth smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "But I have my reason for keeping away. And only intervening when absolutely necessary."

"Then I bid you farewell for now, Marth." Cordelia pointed her mount, in the direction her friends and allies waited. A strangled sound interrupted her. She whipped her head around. Marth froze, one hand reaching out. Her eyes widened. "Is something wrong?" Cordelia asked.

Marth withdrew, composing herself, "It is nothing. You should leave."

Sensing she would get no more from the girl, Cordelia turned back around, and went to rejoin the Shepherds.

* * *

Cordelia sat on her cot, a book opened in front of her.

Marth's words echoed in her head. What had the girl meant? She had heard the mysterious young woman knew of the future. Was Marth trying to impart some knowledge of it onto her? If everything was going to be alright, what should she do? What should she say?

She wanted do the obvious thing and talk to Robin, but the tactician had shut herself in her tent. They were close to the border of Regna Ferox now. They didn't dare go through Ylisse, fearing the Plegian forces would chase them through the halidom, bringing destruction in their wake.

Cordelia skimmed over her book. The same page had stared at her for the past five minutes. She shut the book, putting it back with the others in a pile nearby. She collapsed onto her cot. The excruciating pain in her heart had faded, replaced by a numbness, a wound that would burst open again at the slightest provocation.

"Cordelia?" Sumia's voice drifted from outside her tent, "Can I come in?"

Cordelia hauled herself up, sitting on the edge of her cot, "Of course, Sumia."

The burnette entered the tent, a smile on her face. It vanished when she saw her companion. "Are you alright? You don't look so good..."

Cordelia shook her head, "It's nothing. Was there something you needed?"

Sumia brightened, "Yes! I know things have been really glum lately, but I have some wonderful news to share!" Blushing, she held out her hand. Cordelia examined it, and gasped.

"Is that...a ring?" A beautiful ring glinted on one of Sumia's fingers. Cordelia looked at her friend for confirmation.

Sumia withdrew her hand, covering it with the other, "Yes...Frederick proposed to me...We're engaged..."

Cordelia's troubles receded to the back of her mind. She shot to her feet and hugged her friend, "Sumia, that's wonderful news!"

"I know!" The brunette said, returning the embrace, "Oh, Cordelia, it's wonderful! I know that a lot of awful things have happened...But I've never felt happier in my life! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

The redhead pulled back, placing her hand's on Sumia's shoulders, "I'm certain that you and Frederick will be very happy together. Words cannot express how happy I am for you right now. Does anyone else know?"

Sumia shook her head, "No, not yet. Frederick is going to make a formal announcement once we've reached Ferox, with Chrom's permission of course. But I wanted to tell you first! You're my best friend, and deserve to know!"

"Thank you," Cordelia's happiness for her friend eased some of her heartache. Oh, she was so glad her companion had found someone!

"Also, um, I wanted to ask you something," Sumia fidgeted again, "Would you...be my maid of honor at our wedding?"

Cordelia's smile widened, and she put a hand over her chest, "I would be beyond honored to have such a role."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Sumia grabbed both of Cordelia's hands, beaming, "I really wanted you to be part of this! Oh, this has been such a wonderful day!"

"And I am glad that I got to share part of it with you."

Sumia left afterwards, needing to consult with her new fiance on a few things. Cordelia's initial joy for her friend became tainted by sadness. Sumia was so unlike her in so many ways. So bright, so warm, and having earned her happiness. A contrast to the mess that was Cordelia's life.

Why? Cordelia had to wonder that. Why did things have to turn out the way they did? Another question emerged, coming to the forefront of her mind. Why didn't Robin just talk to Chrom about the situation? Let him know about the rumors, and where she stood on the matter? Why go to such elaborate lengths to avoid such a conversation while trying to solve her problem? It didn't make sense to the redhead. The tactician was intelligent, wouldn't she have considered such a line of action?

Cordelia had to talk to Robin, as soon as possible. She had to inform her of what happened, as well as get answers. She hoped she would get her chance soon.

* * *

A/N: Cordelia just realized that poor communication kills and she's going to call Robin out on it. Seriously, there are SO many stories where the main problem could have been solved if the characters simply took a minute to talk to each other. Of course, things can also be much more complicated than they appear.

On the appearance of Lu-I mean "Marth"-It hasn't been released yet, but the second FE:A Drama CD is about the escape from Plegia and one of the featured characters is "Marth." That, and it makes sense that she would stick close to offer discrete help after what just happened. Poor thing, she really didn't see that coming. Anyway, I couldn't not include that scene with her once it started bouncing around in my head.

A sincere thanks to all my reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening

* * *

An array of emotions swept through the Sheperds, after they arrived in Regna Ferox.

The news of Frederick and Sumia's engagement created great fanfare among the group. The pair planned to marry as soon as the war ended. It lifted the spirits of Shepherds, even the melancholy Chrom.

Chrom had been devastated by his sister's death. He had become distant, depressed. It had taken words of support, loyalty, and encouragement from all of them to bring him out of it. To help him see what he needed to do. It was Robin's words, however, that struck Cordelia the most.

_"I don't think either of us alone is half the person your sister was...But together, perhaps, we can be something more..."_

Did Robin have feelings for Chrom? Was she in denial, like everyone said? Where did she stand in all of this? Now that Cordelia thought about it, why didn't the tactician talk to Chrom about the whole situation? Why go to the lengths she did?

Those questions were why Cordelia now stood in front of the door to the room Robin had been given for the duration of their stay in Regna Ferox. She hesitated, and knocked.

"Who is it?" Came Robin's voice.

"It's Cordelia," the pegasus knight said, "Can I come in? We need to talk."

"The door's open, come on in."

Cordelia opened the door and entered. The tactician, as usual, pored over various maps, books, and notes. Her challenge this time was to come up with a plan to take down Gangrel, the Mad King of Plegia. The one responsible for all the recent tragedy...

Well, not all of it.

"What did you need, Cordelia?" Robin asked, focused on her work.

Cordelia bit her lip, "It's...about Chrom. I believe that there is something that you need to know. And more importantly, I believe that I am owed a few answers."

Robin looked up now, her eyebrows pinched, "What? What happened?"

Cordelia braced herself, and told the other woman what had happened. About Chrom's conversation, where he admitted to feeling confused. And then, about his admittance of feelings towards his tactician.

Robin paled as Cordelia told the story. The tactician shrunk as the pegasus knight finished,

"No, no, after all that..." she muttered, "This can't be happening!"

"Yet it is," Cordelia said, schooling her face into a calm expression.

"All of this, this was so he wouldn't fall in love with me in the first place!" Robin waved her hand, "The reason I never told him of the rumors, the reason I pushed you two together, it was all to avoid this very thing! Ah," she looked down, grabbing her head with one hand, "What do I do? How can I fix this?"

"You can simply talk to him," Cordelia said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not that simple!" Robin strained, "I cannot tell him of my feelings on this matter! I can only hope to influence his own indirectly. I cannot preemptively reject him, or anything else of the sort!"

"And why not?" Cordelia demanded, angry. Why was Robin so stubborn about this? This was far more than simple problems with gossip, Cordelia sensed. The tactician had deeper motivations for playing matchmaker, and the redhead was determined to find out what.

"I just can't!" Robin snapped. The two women stared each other down, the tension platable. Robin relented first, her muscles relaxing. Cordelia calmed in turn. Getting angry at each other would not solve either of their problems.

Cordelia broke the silence, "Robin, I think I am overdue in asking this," she started, "But why are you so desperate that Chrom does not fall in love with you? Are you afraid of rejecting him? Of breaking his heart?"

Robin turned away, "It's…"

Cordelia studied the tactician, "Robin, he clearly has feelings for you, despite our efforts. At some point, you are going to have to talk to him about all of this. It is inevitable that you will have to tell him that you do not share his affections no matter how," she swallowed, trying not to let her own pain show, "No matter how much it might hurt for him."

Robin turned back, tears forming in her eyes. Cordelia jerked in her seat. Why was Robin crying? Was the thought of hurting her friend so unbearable for her? Then, she said,

"The thing is Cordelia, if he were to confess that he loves me…if he were to say that he wishes to marry me, to keep me by his side all of his life…I wouldn't be able to reject him."

Cordelia stared, "Are you trying to say that you do love him after all?"

Robin shook her head, her voice taking on an odd note, "No, I don't. Not anymore then as a close friend. I truly don't…"

"Then…?"

Robin fixated on the redhead, "Cordelia, listen to me. When I woke up that day in the field, I knew nothing. Not family, not friends, nothing. I barely recalled my own name. Chrom didn't just help me. He gave me everything. His friendship, and companionship. A family and home in the Shepherds. A place of power and trust where I can use my talents for good."

Her voice quavered, "I owe him more than I can ever hope to repay. If...if he were to fall in love with me...To ask for my hand in marriage...What right would I have to deny him?"

Cordelia's hand flew to her mouth, "Robin..."

The tactician wiped her face with her sleeve, "He would have every right to ask such a thing of me. And no matter my own feelings, I would not be able to say anything against it. I..." she gulped, "I want to marry for love, if I ever fall in love. But Chrom is the single exception. I would do my best to make him happy, to never let on that I do not return his feelings, and never will. But it will be a sad situation, even more so when he does inevitably realize that his affections are unreciprocated. If he truly comes to love me, then he will spend the rest of his life pining for someone that he can never truly have..."

Robin gave Cordelia a sad smile, "Does that sound like someone you know?" The pegasus knight nodded, unable to respond, "I can't put him through that. But I lack the strength of will, if given the choice, to choose otherwise in the face of everything."

A silence fell over the room. Cordelia looked at Robin, seeing her in a new light. How long had this been eating at her? When the rumors started? No, perhaps even before that. And with the fact Chrom had, indeed, fallen for her...

"Oh, Robin..." Cordelia said, coming over and bringing the other woman into her arms. The tactician shuddered with suppressed emotion. A part of Cordelia wanted to scold Robin for saying she would only love Chrom out of obligation, but what an obligation it was! It was deep, and personal, rooted in a powerful bond. If Cordelia was in Robin's situation, she would be the same way.

"I'm sorry Cordelia," Robin said, her breath hitching, "Now you know the truth. I'm selfish, and horrifically so. I did this for my own sake, and have ended up setting you up for heartbreak. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be," Cordelia soothed, "Don't be, we'll figure this out. You've helped me, and now, I will help you. Together, we'll ensure our own happiness."

Now she had the full story. Now she knew what she needed to do. For both of their sakes.

/

Cordelia found Chrom in on one of the balconies of the khans' palace. She observed him, his back to her, contrasted against the white landscape beyond. She breathed, calming her nerves.

"Chrom?" She asked.

The prince started, shuffling something away in a pouch. He relaxed when he saw her,

"Cordelia, you startled me," he said, "Did you need something?"

"I," she gulped, "I need to talk to you about Robin." She joined him on the balcony, leaning against the railing. Chrom's expression turned thoughtful,

"Yes, her...I have thought long and hard about her, and," he smiled, "I think I'm truly in love with her. And have been for a long time. I admit, I was...confused for a while, but, after hearing her words today, my mind's made up."

His words stabbed Cordelia's chest like a dagger. Despite the agony, she said, "What do you plan to do?"

"After this war is over, after Gangrel is dead..." his hand rested on a pouch near his belt, "I intend to tell her my feelings. And...ask if she shall marry me."

Her heart shattered, accompanied by intense sympathy for Robin's situation. She had to speak up now.

"Chrom..." she started, "There is something I feel you need to know..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"If-If you were to ask Robin to marry you..." she began, "She will accept..."

Chrom brightened, "Truly?"

"But!" Cordelia held up a hand, "Chrom...it will be a farce, all of it. Your marriage, you love...Robin will only accept it not because she returns your feelings, but because she feels obligated to."

"What...what are you saying?" Chrom asked, his voice shaky.

She fisted her hands, "I say this because she will never be able too! She believes that she owes you far too much to repay. She believes that if you were to ask her to marry her, she would have no right to turn you down. She fears what will become of you both, should you chose to go down that path, as she knows she will never be able to return your feelings, but will not be able to reject you. And she lacks the inner will to tell you any of this..." Cordelia trailed off.

"Cordelia...?" Chrom asked, sounding concerned.

All of this, was of because of Chrom. It was because, as Robin said, he was horrible with love, and thus, oblivious to all of the going-ons. It was because Robin couldn't tell her friend her true feelings on these important matters, bound by fear and a strong sense of duty.

"And I am no better..." Cordelia whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confusion and fear mingling on his face.

She looked him straight in the eye. Her heart might break in two, but she needed to do this. If he rejected her words, refused to accept them...She would move on, no matter how much it would hurt.

"Chrom..." she whispered, "I love you..."

He stared, uncomprehending, "What did you say?"

"I love you," she said, moisture gathering, "I have loved you so much for so long...It has hurt, knowing that you will never return my feelings. Robin tried to change that, trying to push us together. She wished to help me, while avoiding her own fate."

She let out a quiet, pained laugh, "But I suppose it has all been for nothing..."

She didn't hear his answer. She fled the balcony, unwilling to see her love's reaction. She needed time to herself, before the pain overwhelmed her.

/

How had this all gone so wrong?

Chrom walked through the hallways of Castle Ferox, his thoughts whirling with Cordelia's revelations. How he had misread the situation in such a way? How had he come so close to making a terrible mistake? Both the redheaded pegasus knight and the blonde tactician had haunted his thoughts. He had been unsure of his true feelings towards either of them. He thought he had figured it out, that he was making the right choice. And then...

There was so much to sort out, but he knew a good place to start. He reached the door of Robin's room. He paused in front of it, unsure. He gathered his courage, then knocked.

"Who's there?" Came Robin's voice from inside.

"It's Chrom," he replied, "Can you come outside?"

He waited. The door creaked open. The white-haired woman stood there, her head bowed, and her shoulders slouched. He recalled what Cordelia had told him, with a bolt of guilt.

"Can you come with me?" He asked, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

Chrom considered the tactician next to him on the balcony. Robin sagged across the railing, her head in her arms, staring into the distance. What was she thinking about? Cordelia's words rang through his mind.

"I think we are overdue for a discussion about something important," he began.

"Are we?" Robin asked, her voice strained, "Is it about Gangrel?"

"No," Chrom replied, "That is something we are going to have to discuss eventually, but it's not what I brought you out here for."

"Then what is it?"

How could he go about this delicately? He saw Robin, saw in her form his painful new knowledge. Delicacy be damned, he had to do this the best way he knew how, "Cordelia told me everything."

Her hands fisted, "Define 'everything.'"

"She told me that she loved me..." Those words had rocked him to his core, undermining his beliefs about the two women.

"So," she said, her voice distant, "She finally said it. How did you reply?"

"I didn't get the chance," he admitted, "That is something I will need to remedy later, but at this moment, something else is more important. She told me about you, Robin. About your plans...and about your fears..."

Her shoulders stiffened. He continued, "If I were to tell you right now, that I loved you and had every intention of marrying you, what would you say?"

Silence fell. Her breathing rattled, "I would say that I would be honored...deeply so..."

"That's a lie," Chrom touched her shoulder. She flinched away. "Robin, how long has this been going on? Why didn't you simply talk to me? Were you really so afraid?"

She shot up, whirling around, "Yes, I was afraid. Chrom, I knew I would never be able to reject you. That day you found me in the field...you took me in, gave me everything...I have no right to-"

"You have every right!" Chrom snapped, "Just how little do you think of me, to think I would force you into marriage because of that?"

"You wouldn't force me, I know that. I think very highly of you Chrom, and that's the problem," She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I would be selfish if I-"

"Then allow yourself to be selfish!" He yelled. She crossed her arms, shrinking back. He made himself calm, "Robin, listen to me. These past few weeks...they have been taxing on all of us, emotionally and physically. I myself, have not been spared."

"If anything, you've suffered the worst of us," She said, avoiding his eyes, "After Emm...after finding out about all of this..." She clutched herself tighter, "I never meant for it to be this way! I truly didn't! I tried so hard, with Emm, with Cordelia, and people wouldn't stop talking-!"

"Wait," He caught the last sentence, "What do you mean people wouldn't stop talking?"

She rubbed her arms, "What caused me to offer my assistance to Cordelia in the first place were mere rumors. Talk of you and me...being together. At first, I ignored it, but it grew more and more...It was only a matter of time before people started doing 'matchmaking' of their own. And worse, if it were to work, if you were to really fall in love with me..."

She swallowed, "I do love you Chrom, and I don't mean that in a romantic sense. You are my closest and dearest friend, practically my brother..." Tears crawled down her cheeks, "But I always knew it could never be anything more. I was trying desperately to avoid what may or may not have been inevitable and it was all because I knew I would be too weak to say no! Because my duty to you has always come first! Because, deep down, I was scared of losing-!"

She was like glass, cracks forming, waiting to shatter. On impulse, he grabbed her, yanking her close against him. Her body trembled in his arms, her tears soaking his shirt.

"You aren't weak," he soothed, "And you won't lose all that you have gained. Not because of something like this. What this shows is that you are an even greater friend than I knew."

"H-how can you say that...?" She asked between her sobs, her fingers twisting into his cloth, "I'm a selfish-!"

"If you were so selfish you wouldn't have been so concerned for the happiness of us both," he replied, "For that alone, you have earned even more respect and admiration from me. But," he tightened his grasp, "Never again. Never feel that you owe me some great debt that you can never truly repay. As far as I'm concerned, you have repaid that debt several times over. If anything, I am the one who owes you greatly."

"D-don't say that..." she hiccupped, her sobs subsiding.

"But it's true. I am certain that at least a few of the Shepherds wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you."

She managed a weak laugh, "Perhaps..."

He released her once she stopped shaking. She stepped back, composing herself.

"Gods," Robin brushed a remaining tear from her face, "How embarrassing. If Cordelia had walked in on us then, it would have broken her more than this whole thing already has." She shook her head, "I'm a fool, getting her involved in all of this..."

"Don't say that," Chrom chided, "You did what you felt was best. That is all I can ever ask of you."

She clasped her hands behind her, tilting her face down, "So, what happens now? Are we still...?"

"We're still friends," he assured her, causing her to lift her head, "If anything, this will only make us closer, make us stronger..." He reached for his pouch, placing a hand on it, "And I think, finally, I'm clear on my feelings."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I believed that I loved you, and I still think I do. But I don't think it's romantic. I think..." he furrowed his brow, "I love you as a sister, and a dear friend. That affection was so intense that I mistook it for romantic love..."

She laughed, clear and bright, "That sounds like exactly the kind of thing you would do, getting your feelings mixed up like that. No offense Chrom, but you are not the most...competent when it comes to these things."

He chuckled, glad for the lighter air, "I'm not going to argue that, after all that's happened."

Something had changed here, and for the better. He felt closer to the tactician. He understood her, on a level that he foolish for thinking didn't exist. And he knew, now, what he needed to do.

Robin stretched, "Well, I'm going to the study. I have plans to make. There's still a war to be won, and a mad king to kill. It won't wait for us."

"I understand," he nodded, "Good luck."

She pushed away from the railing, heading inside. She stopped, glancing over her shoulder, "What are you going to do?"

He gave the land beyond the palace one last look, "I think I need to make a few plans of my own."

* * *

Cordelia regarded the battlefield with a bittersweet expression.

Gangrel, the Mad King of Plegia, had been slain. The war was over. The Shepherds were winding down, breaking for camp. Many of those leaving did so in pairs.

Stahl talked with Sully, rubbing the back of his head with a light blush as they trotted off on their horses. Cordelia had at least once caught Stahl mulling over a ring over the past week. She had also been there when Vaike, who walked with Miriel, had returned to camp from town, fumbling as he shoved something small out of sight. It wouldn't surprise her if the Shepherds got news of another new engagement or two by the end of the day.

Cordelia forced herself to stop watching. It wouldn't do for her to dwell on it now. She needed to move on. It would be hard, painful, but necessary.

"Cordelia, there you are!"

Robin appeared, smirking. She had been a lot...lighter since that night. Like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. A stab went through Cordelia's heart as she guessed why. So, it had been denial all this time...

"Chrom wants to see you," Robin said.

The blood drained from Cordelia's face. Her confession at Castle Ferox. He was going to confront her about it. Couldn't this happen later? And somewhere more private?

"Can you tell him to wait for me back in camp?" The redhead asked, "I have things to do, and-"

"Sorry," Robin cut her off, "But I was given strict orders to prevent you from leaving and bring you to Chrom, by any means necessary," she reached a hand into her cloak, "I currently have a very weak lighting tome on my right now, and it's just enough to stun you if it comes to that."

She shouldn't have let Sumia take her pegasus earlier. Without it, she couldn't escape. She couldn't even run, she was horrible at it.

"If...If my lord insists," She said, straightening. If this was happening, she wanted to face it with dignity.

Robin pivoted, "Right this way." Cordelia trailed her towards the other end of the battlefield, where Gangrel had been felled by Chrom's sword. Basilo and Flavia, the khans of Regna Ferox, were there. As was the prince. Cordelia, her mind and body screaming to stop and turn around, dragged herself forward.

Flavia noticed them, "Ah! I see! Alright, we'll leave you two alone then. Coming, Robin?"

The tactician nodded, "Yes, of course. I have a few things I need to discuss with you both actually..."

Robin departed with the khans, leaving Cordelia, alone, with Chrom. The prince fidgeted, gripping the hilt of Falchion in it's sheath, his eyes tracing the ground. Why did he act that way? An awkward silence lingered in the air. She broke it,

"Are you alright, milord?"

"I'm fine," he responded, releasing his sword, "I...I wanted to apologize to you, Cordelia. All of this has been so hard on you..."

She tensed, "No, it's alright," she said, "This has been even harder for you. You've gone through so much..."

"But in the process, I was so caught up in everything, that I was ignorant to what was occurring around me," he shook his head, "I became so lost in my own negativity, I was negligent of those around me. I couldn't be there for Lissa as she grieved, I nearly made a horrible mistake with my best friend, and," he took one of her hands. She blushed, despite herself. What was going on? "I've hurt you, badly, with my self-centeredness."

The last sentence got to her. "You haven't been self-centered!" She insisted, squeezing his hands with her own, a connection he seemed to take comfort in. The implications hadn't crashed on her yet. "You've always done what you've felt what right! For all of us! You've done your best, and that's all anyone can ask. Look at what you've done. Gangrel is dead, and the war is finally over."

"And yet, there was so much lost in the process..." He sighed, "In the face of this, it's hard for me not to already feel like a disappointment to my sister's legacy..."

"Don't say that..." she whispered.

"But the thing is, Cordelia," he made eye contact with her, and she tried not to lose herself in the brilliant blue, "When I'm with you, it's hard for me to feel that way," he raised their clasped hands, and was he blushing? "When I look at you, I see someone also trying as hard as they can in the face of crushing circumstances. Seeing that...You are a source of strength and confidence for me and..." He inhaled, "And...I suppose what I'm trying to say is that...you are in my heart, Cordelia, and deeply so. I hope that you will be able to forgive me for everything, but I will understand if you don't. Just know that I care for you dearly."

Her awareness blinked out. Had he just said...? Tendrils of bliss formed inside her. Aware it hadn't sunk in yet, she tightened her grip on his hands,

"I can always forgive you," she whispered, "You...simply did not know, and are not to blame for what happened. But you remain in my heart, and always will. I could never let go of this feeling..."

Chrom leaned in closer, "And I never could either. Thank you..." A deeper blush blossomed across his face. His hand in hers tensed, "I know this hasn't been the smoothest road for us. I am not perfect...And I have learned the hard way that I am in fact very poor with many things...but...if you'll have me despite that...What I'm trying to say is...

"Cordelia, will you marry me?"

She couldn't speak. Couldn't think.

Her vision blurred. She looked at their entwined hands. The teardrops rolled down her face, splashing onto them.

"Cordelia?" A hesitant touch wiped away a tear. The prince looked panicked, "Oh gods, I didn't mean to upset you. I know I may have come on a bit too strong, and you don't have to accept if you don't really want to. I will completely understand after everything."

Robin was right. He was awful with women. But he tried. And that was what mattered. She shut her eyes.

"I just can't believe that you would want to have...someone like me..." She whispered.

"You're the only one I want to have," he told her.

The whole thing crashed down on her. She sobbed, the tears pouring faster.

"Um, Cordelia...? Are you alright?"

She nodded, fruitlessly rubbing her tears, "I'm just so...happy...I never thought..."

"Huh?"

She gazed at him, love shining through her tears, "Yes...yes, with all my heart Chrom...I'll marry you..."

A bright smile crossed his face, a sight she would always treasure, "Hah," he exhaled, "I cannot tell you how...Ahem, but, this is for you."

He pulled up one of her hands. In her palm, he deposited something. She brought up her hand to examine it, and gasped.

"A-a ring..." she whispered. A beautiful ring, "But, this has the House Ylisse crest!" She looked back at him, aghast, "Chrom, I can't possibly take this!"

"Yes, you can," he said, "My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spent my life with." He folded her fingers over the ring, "Take it. Please. And I know I will love you until the day I die."

Without another thought, she crushed herself against him. His arms wound around her, tender and loving. He was warm, strong, and beyond anything she had ever imagined. If this was dream, she prayed she never woke up. The last of her tears vanished, but the absolute blissful joy did not.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled back, his arms remaining around her waist. She marveled at how his blue eyes sparkled, filled with love and affection. For her. He loved her. The knowledge left her floating on air.

"Now," he said, "I am going to have to ask for a bit of patience. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. Then, we can begin our lives together."

"That's alright," She said, placing a hand over her heart, "I can wait. I'll wait as long as you need me to..."

He brushed her hair out of her face, "Thank you."

She blinked back another prickling of tears, "This is all so...so amazing...I can't believe that this is...this is...really truly happening...Even those there's been so much sadness...This is the happiest day of my life..."

He rested his forehead against hers, cupping her cheek, "I feel the same way," he whispered, "I know, together, we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love."

Her heart seized. It wasn't possible for her to be any happier, "My love..." she whispered back, the words sweet on her tongue.


	8. Chapter 8

That awful moment where you realize you can't write an actual wedding scene for crap...

Seriously, I kept getting blocked every time I tried to write the ceremony itself. I spent the time I was blocked going through and doing some serious revising on the previous chapters. Read over them sometime. I tightened the prose, added description, and generally improved them to the best extent I could. I probably could have done even more, but I forced myself to stop as I knew I using it to avoid my block.

As for this chapter itself, I decided to cop out. I'm sorry! All of other important interactions and conversations are there, but I'll understand if any of you feel dissatisfied by this. But it was the only way to finally get this chapter out to you guys. Despite that, I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening

* * *

"Ah, I don't think I'm going to be able to do this..."

"Just calm down," Sumia said, as she helped Cordelia with her dress, "I was nervous right before my wedding too. Just relax."

"That's easy for you to say..." Cordelia said, looking at herself in the mirror. To think, she was going to be married to Chrom! It felt like a dream, one she could wake up from at any moment.

Someone knocked at the dressing room door. "Can I come in?" asked a familiar voice.

"Of course, Robin!" Sumia called.

The door opened. The tactician wore a beautiful dress. Her pigtails had flowers added to their base. Sumia faced her and gasped.

"Wow, Robin! That's sure to turn heads!"

"You don't think it's too much?" Robin picked at it, "Lissa and Maribelle helped me pick it out. And speaking of those two, they said they'll be back with what you need shortly."

"Wonderful!" Sumia beamed, "And what are you up to?"

"Mostly? Trying to make sure the groom doesn't fall to pieces. It's very nerve-racking for him. I left him with Frederick for the moment, hopefully he'll be able to soothe his nerves. I came to make sure everything is going well here," Robin took a breath, "I am very grateful right now that we've already gone through this twice. It's helping everyone make sure that this runs smoothly."

Frederick and Sumia already had their ceremony, soon after the final battle ended. Sully and Stahl had followed a short while later. Vaike and Miriel were due to be wed soon, and Vaike claimed he had made their wedding after this one in order to 'Not steal Chrom's thunder.'

"We're doing just fine," Sumia assured Robin, "Cordelia's nervous, naturally, but that's expected."

Cordelia sighed, "It's just so hard to believe that this is actually happening...A part of me is happier beyond words...But another part..." She bit her lip. Another part of her wanted to run away. To hide somewhere forever and curse herself for ever thinking she could ever be worthy of Chrom.

Robin chuckled, "It's okay to feel that way. It's a big event, and a case of nerves for something like this is typical. If it makes you feel any better, you seem to be holding up slightly better then Chrom is."

Cordelia smiled at the thought of her soon-to-be husband in a fluster. It eased her a little, to think he was as wracked by the anticipation as her.

"Look on the bright side," Sumia said, "You aren't nearly as klutzy as I am. You won't have to worry about tripping, or anything like that. It's a miracle that I didn't trip during my own wedding."

"You really shouldn't be thinking about that," Cordelia said, still smiling, "Your wedding was perfect."

"I know..." Sumia's expression became dreamy, as she became lost in her memories.

"Good day," Maribelle appeared next to Robin at the door, snapping Sumia out of her daydream, "Is everything here going well?"

"It's going great!" Sumia chirped.

"Hey Robin," Lissa's voice came from the hallway, "Do you know that Tharja is spying on you from the other end of the hall?"

Tharja was a dark mage who had been recruited during the rescue mission into Plegia. When she wasn't busy stalking Robin, she was cooking up a curse of some kind. The dark mage had started sticking even closer to the tactician after Chrom's proposal. Perhaps because she sensed a sudden lack of competition?

Robin groaned, "Unfortunately..."

Maribelle scoffed, "How rude! For her to be doing such things in the midst of such an occasion! And how did she even get in? There are guards everywhere!"

"Dark magic of some kind likely," Robin shook her head, "I'm going to talk with her later. At the very least, she doesn't need to keep her distance. She deserves to try enjoying the occasion. Should be easy for her if I stick close."

"That really a good idea?" Lissa appeared at the door now, "I mean, you know how she can get. What if she tries cursing some of the guests or something?"

"She won't do it if I tell her not to," Robin said, "I'm going to go back to Chrom. Good luck with the bride you three."

After Robin left, Lissa and Maribelle came in carrying the supplied Sumia needed. Sumia thanks them and the three got to work. Cordelia observed herself in the mirror as they prepared her. She found herself grateful for having such wonderful friends. For Sumia, her childhood companion. For Robin, without whom none of this would have happened. And for all of the Shepherds, who had become another family for her.

The three stepped back to admire what they had done. Lissa squealed, "To think, Cordelia, we're going to be sisters-in-law! I'm really looking forward to that!"

Cordelia smiled at the younger girl, "Thank you, Lissa. I only hope that it all goes smoothly..." Her smile faded as she looked over herself again, "All things aside, Chrom is still royalty. And the current ruler, no less! If anything goes wrong..."

Sumia placed her hands on her friend's shoulder, "Hush, you shouldn't think about such things. This is your wedding day! You should be happy!"

A small smile graced Cordelia's face, "But I am happy, Sumia. I'm happy beyond words..."

* * *

"You mustn't fret so much, milord," Frederick said, "People tend to be much more forgiving on days like these."

Chrom sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to ease his anxiety, "I can only hope that you are right. I'm still worried. Normally, it's easy for me to keep my composure in these situations, but it's going to be difficult." The wedding was a momentous occasion. "There's so much that can go wrong, so many expectations..." But it wasn't the only thing bothering him. "And I'm terrified that Cordelia is going to crack under the pressure. She's very hard on herself, especially when she's aware of people's expectations." He hated how easily he imagined her breaking down.

"Actually, she's holding up better than you think," Robin appeared at the doorway. Frederick gave her a warm smile,

"Ah, Robin. Everything going well so far?"

"Near as I can tell," she said, shutting the door behind her, "The ladies are naturally in a good kind of tizzy. I spotted most of the Shepherds around, and even those I didn't see I'll probably find lurking around later. Flavia and Basillo came in a short time ago. They would like to offer their thanks for the invitation."

Chrom chuckled, "I'm glad they're here. They are not only close allies, but I am also happy to consider them friends." The two were more than welcome at this event. He would seek them out during the reception.

"Also, I feel I should inform you, Tharja somehow got in and is following me. Please don't call the guards on her, I actually want her around for once."

Odd, Robin normally had mixed feeling towards the mage. Was she planning something involving the dark mage? Frederick raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further. Chrom spoke again,

"Frederick, can you leave us alone for a few minutes? I wish to speak with Robin in private."

The knight nodded in understanding, "As you wish, milord."

Once Frederick had left, Chrom sighed. Robin chuckled,

"Frederick being his usual overbearing self?" She asked, coming to his side.

"Naturally." He turned to face the mirror, and he fidgeted with the collar on the outfit.

"You look very handsome in that," she said, "Like a true ruler," she smirked, "Cordelia might even faint at the sight."

He glared, "Don't even joke about that."

She raised a hand, "I'm kidding, you know I am. In all honesty, I'm not that worried about her. She's in good hands with Sumia and your sister. You're the one I'm more focused on right now." She adjusted his cloak, "Just relax, it's all going to be fine."

He sighed, "I know..." He stared at his refelction. The words were on the tip of his tongue, refusing to spill.

Robin eyed him, "What's on your mind?"

Nothing escaped her attention. Her question loosened his tongue, "I...wanted to thank you."

She cocked her head, "For what?"

Chrom smiled, "For everything. None of this...none of this would have been possible without you. Without your efforts, you actions...I cannot thank you enough." He needed her to understand how grateful he was to her. How he always thanked the fates for letting him find her, his dearest friend and other half.

She stood, absorbing his words. A smile blossomed across her face, "I...you're welcome Chrom."

* * *

The ceremony was amazing. The reception afterward as well, feeling like a festival.

Thousands of people had come to see the newly christened royal couple. People from the halidom and Ferox had been expected, but many from Plegia attended as well. Emmeryn's final actions left a deep impression on them, and they felt they honored her name by coming.

One of them approached her during the reception,

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Robin turned to the older man. She had been seeking out the newlyweds, but they had become lost in the crowd once the ceremony ended.

"Ah...You are...the Ylissean tactician, correct?"

She blinked, "Yes, did you need something?"

"Are you, by any chance, a follower of Grima?"

Hah? "What gives you that idea?"

The man bowed, "Oh, my deepest apologies, milday. It's just...the cloak you wear...it reminded me of something a Grimleal member would wear. So I thought...I sincerely apologize, it was a mistake."

She felt a chill, but nodded, "It's alright, mistakes happen."

"Thank you, milady." The man scurried away.

Her cloak resembled something Grimleal wore? How could that be? She had woken up that day in the field, wearing it. But she was certain she didn't have a connection to the Grimleal...Didn't she? True, her cloak did have those strange eye patterns that eerily resembled the eye from Grima's symbol...and there was the strange symbol on the back of her hand...

She didn't want to think about it. It caused a horrible sense of ominous dread.

"Robin! There you are!" A familiar mass of red hair tackled her.

"Cordelia!" Robin choked, "This is unexpected for you."

"Heh, sorry." Cordelia pulled back, grinning, "I...just wanted to thank you...for everything.."

Robin snickered, "Heh..."

"What is it?"

"Chrom told me the exact same thing before the ceremony. I don't completely feel like I deserve your gratitude, but you're welcome."

Cordelia hugged her, "You do deserve our thanks. Certainly, you made mistakes along the way, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now, newly married to the man I love."

Robin squeezed her back, "Perhaps..." She broke from the embrace, "You should get back to Chrom. It's your day after all. Enjoy it."

Cordelia nodded, "Yes, of course, thank you again." She went into the crowd. Robin spotted Chrom, and his wife joined him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, before the crowd obscured the tactician's view.

Robin shifted to a dining table. She poured herself some wine. All things considered, she felt happy. Happy for her friends, happy for herself, and happy that, in the end, everything turned out alright. There had been hardship, yes, and more hardship could be expected to come. But, tonight, all of those troubles could be forgotten. Tonight was about new beginnings, and she could think of no better way to start the next part of their lives.

She called out, "You can come out, Tharja."

The dark mage appeared, grinning. "Did you want something?" Tharja asked.

"Not particularly," Robin swirled her wine, "I just wanted some company. Lots of couples tonight, I feel slightly...well, lonely isn't the word. I would just feel better with someone nearby."

"I see..." Tharja muttered, scooting closer. Robin smiled at Tharja,

"Want something to drink?"

The dark mage looked away, "No thanks. I'm not a big fan of that kind of stuff. If I want to relax, I'll just use a hex on myself or something."

"Suit yourself," Robin sipped her wine. A brief, comfortable, silence lapsed. "How long are you going to hide under there, Gauis? People are going to think that you're ridiculous."

The thief's head popped out from under the table, aghast, "How did you know?"

"I spotted you slipping under there earlier," Robin said, "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I came to see if I could pilfer a few dishes," Gauis explained, "Fancy thing like this, there's bound to be sweets that I haven't even heard of."

"But there's not need to sneak around," she pointed out, "You are aware that Chrom extended a formal invitation for all Shepherds to attend, right?"

Gaius's expression twisted into one of disbelief, "You're shitting me, Bubbles."

"Nope," she said, grinning, "Believe it or not, Chrom does consider you a friend. He'll be glad to see that you're here."

Gauis came out and stood up. He stretched, "You're kidding me, why was I the last to hear about this?"

"You weren't the only one..." Tharja said, a glare crossing her face, "This is my first time hearing about this as well. Why wasn't I told?"

"We tried to," Robin said, frowning, "But with everyone so busy, I suppose there must have been some miscommunication. Sorry."

"Meh, no harm done," Gauis took one of the sweet cakes on the table, "This just means I can eat whatever I want without worrying. Have to thank Blue for this later."

"I wouldn't say 'no harm done,'" Tharja said, sounding cross, "I hexed those guards for nothing..."

"Nothing fatal, or crippling?" Robin asked,

"Just something to briefly take them out," Tharja said, "They'll be perfectly fine tomorrow."

"That's all I need to know." The tactician took one of the snacks on the table and began eating it. Gauis took a couple more,

"If you see Nowi, tell her I'm not here."

That was interesting. "Why not?" Robin asked, smirking.

"'Cause I don't want to deal with her right now," he explained, "She's been really on my tail lately, especially after-"

"Gaaaaiiiiiuuuus!"

"Oh crap."

The manakate stomped toward them, her cheeks puffed. She wore a flowery dress, and looked just like a cute child. It was once again hard to believe she was actually a thousand-year old dragon.

"There you are!" She said, "You still haven't answered my question!"

"Er, well," Gauis scratched his head, taking a step back, "You see..."

"Well, I'm waiting!" Nowi crossed her arms.

"Er, hey, I think I see Anna over there! I'm going to go talk with her!" he darted away.

"Hey, wait! Don't you run away from me!" Nowi pursued him. Robin couldn't help but call out,

"Love hurts, Gauis!"

She heard a faint reply of, "Who said anything about love!?" Before the pair vanished.

She laughed. Lovebirds in the making, those two. She looked forward to seeing it play out.

"How rude," Robin turned to see Maribelle, her jaw clenched, "Making such a commotion during such an occasion! How...low class!" She cringed, "I would expect better behavior at something like this."

Robin chuckled, "Some of them don't know any better Maribelle." She took a sip of her wine.

"I'm aware. But that's hardly a good excuse." The noble placed herself on the other side of Robin, ignoring Tharja's glare. "I wanted to talk to you, however. What are your plans from here on in? What are you going to do?"

Robin gazed into the crowd, "I'm staying right here, in Ylisstol. Chrom offered me a position as one of his advisors, and I'm going to take him up on in. I'm also going to continue in the position of chief tactician. I'm going to be living in the castle, and assisting with the rebuilding process."

Maribelle frowned, and she scrunched in thought, "Have you..." she began, "Found anyone to court yet?"

"Not really," Robin turned to face the noble, "Now that Chrom's married, finally taking care of one of my problems, there's really no one who I would even consider right now."

"That...could be a problem," Maribelle said, sparing a quick glance into the crowd, "You are not nobility, at least none that we know of. For all we know, you could be the lowest of commoners. Your lack of memory means that we have no idea of your breeding." Robin frowned at the implication. She hoped Maribelle was making a good point with this. "But that means all we do know of you are by your actions. And those actions are impressive indeed. You are the tactician who won us the war. What's more, the prince, the current ruler of Ylisse, is going to be keeping you close."

"Get to the point already," Tharja hissed, glaring at the troubadour and tapping her foot.

"My point is, you are going to be a very popular woman," Maribelle leaned over, looking behind Robin, before returning her attention, "The various noble houses view you as a sort of...blank slate. Someone who is very powerful and influential, noble in all but name. There are many families who would like nothing more than to fill in that name."

"What you're trying to say," Robin swirled her glass, "Is that the noble houses of Ylisse are going to be all over me, trying to get me to marry into their families to increase their own status. The fact that I have no family history that anyone knows about actually makes this desire stronger, for while I have no lineage to support me, it also means that there is nothing that could sully or drag down me down either." She paused, looking at her drink, "Put that with my position, as you said, and I can expect a good number of suitors in the future."

"Precisely," Maribelle said, "I know you're not the type to marry for anything short of love, which is why I am trying to warn you now. There's going to be a lot of pressure on you if you remain unattached."

Robin smiled, "I appreciate the concern, but I actually already suspected something of the sort was going to happen. I've already got a plan to keep the more persistent ones off me, so I can have some peace."

"Oh? And what kind of plan would that be?"

"I could hex anyone who dares come near you," Tharja offered, "Hee hee hee...That will keep them away fairly well, I think..."

Robin didn't respond, instead giving Maribelle a knowing look. The troubadour got the idea. Her eyes widened. She winced, "Yes, that will be a very effective way to discourage them, I think," she said, "With restraint, and within reason, of course?"

Robin nodded, "Of course."

Tharja shifted her eyes between the pair, "What are you two talking about?"

"You don't need to worry about it right now, Tharja," Robin said, "Here, why don't you try this. It's delicious!"

Soon after, Ricken came by. He asked, hands behind his back and a light shade of pink on his face, if Maribelle she would like to dance. She agreed, a smile on her face as she took the young mage's hand. Robin watched them go, smiling at the pair. She left the table and put herself on a chair nearby. Tharja settled herself next to the tactician. Robin sipped her wine, watching the crowd.

The people parted to reveal the newlyweds. Chrom conversed with Flavia. Cordelia hung off his arm, a blissful expression on her face. The couple glowed, and Robin smiled to herself again.

She didn't need romance. As long as her friends were happy, she was happy.

* * *

A/N: The epilogue is all that's left now. I actually had to rewrite what I previously had, but its a short chapter, so hopefully it will be up within a couple of weeks after editing.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening

* * *

_Two years later..._

Cordelia peered into the cradle in the nursery, at the small bundle resting within. Her muscles twitched, wanting to take the child into her arms. She resisted the impulse. Lucina needed her rest.

"What are you doing?"

Cordelia strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Smiling, she leaned back into the embrace,

"Just saying some last goodbyes. I don't know when I'll see her again."

"You can still stay here, with her."

She smirked, "Nice try, but I meant what I said earlier. I'm coming with you, and you're not stopping me."

Chrom sighed, "It was worth a shot..."

She leaned up and kissed him. Breaking away, she stepped away from his arms, "I need to go get ready. Care to come with me?"

"In a moment. You're not the only one who wants to say goodbye."

She chuckled, "Alright, I'll see you soon then."

Giving her daughter one last look, she left the nursery to prepare to leave.

It was awful luck, for Lucina to be born right as another conflict began. Cordelia regretted she had to depart, to march into another war. But it would be alright. Lucina would be waiting for her when she got back. In the meantime, Cordelia would keep her daughter in her thoughts. And she would have Chrom, her dear heart. Whatever came, they would support each other, as they had for the past two years.

Cordelia glimpsed Robin down one of the castle hallways, Tharja trailing close behind. A bit further, she encountered Lissa.

"Hey," Lissa said, "You already say goodbye to Lucina?"

"Yes," Cordelia sighed, "I admit, I'll miss her."

Lissa smiled, "Don't worry, she'll be fine! After all, she has the two of you as parents!"

The corners of Cordelia's mouth twitched, "You're right about that."

The two continued on to join the other Shepherds, to prepare to face the looming storm.

* * *

Short, sweet, and to the point. Also, this is the shortest chapter I've ever written.

This wraps up 'Matchmaker.' My second completed fic! What do you all think? I know this could have been better, and this fic has been a learning experience for me. I hope to have those lessons carry over into my next fic.

I think this is the longest ChromxCordelia fic on the site. In any case, I now claim the right to use this pairing in future fics, with 'Matchmaker' serving as the background. I already have one project in this 'timeline' planned out. ChromxCordelia will be featured, but it won't be the primary focus. Look forward to it!

A sincere thanks to EVERYONE who's reviewed!


End file.
